Sharp As Thorns
by DragonSlayerFury
Summary: This is a fairy tail fanfiction that takes place after the Tenrou Island Arc. Its about Sting EuCliffe's twin sister, Sharp EuCliffe who joins fairy tail with her exeed, tabby, before saber tooth is even created. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (Only my OC, Sharp) ALL RIGHTS TO HIRO MASHIMA. PS: THIS STORY IS ALSO POSTED ON MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT. Fury.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."_

— Opening Narration

Sharp EuCliffe is the twin sister of Sting EuCliffe. Like her brother, she almost always has a smile on her face. She cares deeply for her guild members and considers all of them her family. She is very kind and sweet, but when angered she is hard to calm down. When someone insults fairy tail is usually when she loses her temper, although as she gets older she becomes more calm. They were both raised by the white dragon, Weislogia, making them both white dragon slayers. During the time she shared with Weislogia, she met kid Jellal at a nearby city and became his friend, until he was taken by the kidnappers that is. In the year 777, when the siblings were still young, Weislogia asked his children to kill him, to make them true dragon slayers. Sting and Sharp didn't want to harm their dragon parent but they did as their father wished. After Weislogia died, the twins began journeying to different places. In a quiet forest one day they found a giant egg decorated with colorful swirls. Sharp got to take the egg, because Sting already had the young exceed, Lector. Sharp hatched the egg, revealing a tabby colored cat with bright Green eyes. Sharp named her cat Tabby, after its tabby markings. They ended up staying in that area for a while, visiting the nearby town often. Lector and Tabby were always picked on for bragging about Sharp and Sting killing Weislogia. One day, Sting vowed that he'd defeat fairy tail's salamander, that being the closest thing to a dragon that he could think of. Sharp didn't make the same promise.

A while later, Sting, Sharp, Lector and Tabby were running from a baker after taking some of his store's food when they turned a corner into an alley and ran into a young red haired girl dressed in armor. The baker kept running straight instead of turning. Sharp let out a sigh of relief and turned to the girl, the sky was dimming and Sharp couldn't see the girl clearly so she used her power to illuminate the alley. The girl wasn't shocked that Sharp could use magic and she told her she could go to the town of magnolia and join fairy tail. Sharp thanked her for the idea than caught up with her brother who kept on running.

After a long discussion with Sting, Sharp decided to do what the red haired girl had suggested and join fairy tail. She wanted Sting to go with her but he insisted that he couldn't because the salamander was in that guild. Sharp was sad that her twin wouldn't join with her, but excited for a new start. They traveled to magnolia together and they promised to meet up at least once a week, Sting really hoped that he was leaving his sister in good hands. Sharp reassured him that he was. After a tearful hug she had stepped through the guild hall doors and into the guild. The red haired girl was already there, and welcomed her to the guild. The girl introduced herself as a Erza Scarlet. She instructed an older blonde boy, Laxus, to take Sharp to the master. Sharp instantly became a member and was welcomed by the guild. After explaining that she was a White dragon slayer, she was introduced to Natsu Dragneel, the salamander. She was nervous to meet him at first, but then after talking to him became good friends with him, and also became friends with lisanna, even though she was a little younger than both of them. Natsu always challenged Sharp to fights, along with Gray Fullbuster, wearing each other out with equally strong powers. Sharp went on a lot of missions with Cana and sometimes Gray (but mostly with just Tabby) to keep up with her rent in fairy hills. Every week she would meet up with her brother and Lector in a secret place on the outskirts of magnolia where they would hang out for hours.

One day, Sting brought a friend of his to the meeting place with him. The boy was named Rogue. Sharp and Rogue instantly hit it off, after arguing with her brother about Fairy tail, Rogue had awkwardly comforted her. Rogue continued to come to the meeting place. It seemed that from the start, Rogue and Sharp could see right through one another, making them a little more than friends. One day, the three friends got dragon slayer lacromas implanted, making them third generation dragon slayers. Sharp didn't tell anyone about the lacromas and tried not to use its power. Once while meeting up with the boys and Their exceeds she was caught by her good friend Cana. The reason Sharp visited with Sting and Rogue in secret was because Sting didn't want Natsu to know about him until he could fight him, and because if fairy tail knew about the boys, they'd want to meet them.

Sometimes, Rogue and Sharp would get together just the two of them. They'd talk for hours and go out to dinner and such in the next town over. They soon developed feelings for each other. Sting started to tease them about them being in love, they always denied it.

On a normal guild day when Sharp was just sitting around with Cana, watching her drink, Natsu comes in through the door with a blonde girl, not even introducing the girl to the guild, he started a fight. With all the chaos going on, Sharp walked towards the girl and introduced herself, saying that the guild is usually like this. The girl introduced herself as Lucy. Lucy was gaping at the people around her, such as Gray, Cana, Elfman and Loke. She looked seriously freaked out. Suddenly, Mira walked up and told her its best to leave them alone, before she got knocked down. Sharp decided that she'd had enough. She started to power up when Master Markarov came into the room as a giant. Sharp immediately extinguished her light. Lucy looked on in shock and was addressed as a new recruit. Markarov then went on about paperwork the council sent him because of the guild's habit of destroying stuff. Then, he gives his famous fairy tail wizard speech, making Lucy smile widely. Sharp decided that Lucy'd be a good friend in the future.

Sharp was around for Lulluby where they fought the Heisenwald guild, Galuna island where she was sent with gray to stop Natsu and Lucy but ended up joining them, phantom lord war where she stuck with Lucy to protect her, tower of heaven where she helped Natsu and Erza defeat her old child hood Freind Jellal, battle of fairy tail where she was stuck with the other Dragon slayers, Ouracion seis where she was picked to help defeat the six dark wizards, Edolas where she met the edolas version of herself, and the S-Class Trials where she was picked as one of the nine candidates to compete for the title of S-Class wizard before the grimoire heart interrupted the tournament and Zeref sent Acnologia. Sharp knew there was something strange about Zeref, besides the whole black wizard thing, something that connected him to Natsu. When acnologia came, Sharp was with Erza, about to defend Laxus to master Markarov. Once they heard the dragon, they went to the base to meet with the others. When sharp saw Acnologia, she was shocked that Some Dragons were still alive. But Gildarts' words about the black dragon scared her. When Gildarts yelled to run, Sharp prepared herself to fight, but the giant beast roared and the forest disappeared around them. The whole guild started to run towards the boat. When Acnologia cuts off the path to the boat, sharp yells at it to leave fairy tail alone. When Sharp begins to think that all hope is lost, the master jumps in to take him on, to let his children escape. Sharp was crying, holding onto tabby by Natsu. She wouldn't budge when everyone started running so Laxus had to grab both her and Natsu. But they didn't leave, they returned for gramps and the fairy tail members tried to defeat Acnologia. They used a combined attack with Laxus and then the dragon slayers all used their most powerful attacks. But the attacks were no use, the dragon was unscathed. They all decided to join hands and get in a circle, using all of their magic power. Then, the dragon attacked. The last thing Sharp thought about before she passed out on tenroe island with all of her guild mates was Sting and Rogue and how she didn't want to die and never see them again. Sharp was terrified.

December 16th, 784 was the day that Tenrou island was "destroyed" by Acnologia.

A week later:

Sting and Rogue were on their way to Magnolia when they were stopped by a magic council member with a solemn face.

"What do you want?" Sting had asked. Rogue stayed quiet and listened to what the man had to say.

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this..." He starts uneasily, looking between the two dragon slayers.

"Tell us what?" Sting says impatiently, "we are on our way to meet with my sister so if you'd please hurry up with this!"

"Sting, just listen." Rogue says quietly.

"The thing is, Sharp EuCliffe has disappeared with several other fairy tail members along with the whole Tenroe island... They may all be dead."

Sting's whole face changes. "No..."

"What?!" Rogue yells, clenching his hand in a fist.

"Sharp..." Sting mutters, "no, that couldn't have happened, she can't be dead." Sting shakes his head.

"Get some search parties out there! Now!" Rogue demands.

The council member was confused by their reactions, for he had heard that rogue was the quiet one and Sting was the loud arrogant one. "I'm sorry boys but we've already had several search parties out there since the explosion that was seen by commander Lahar and Doranbolt. The island disappeared a week ago. We haven't found anything so far, and we don't think we will. Because the explosion was from something called acnologia." The council member says tersely.

"That's ridiculous! Sharp didn't die! She wouldn't just leave us!" Rogue shouts angrily.

A tear slides down Sting's face, "sharp..." He mutters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sharp

SEVEN YEARS LATER

I feel hands grabbing my arms and pulling me through dirt, my throat feels scratchy and I let out a cough.

"Sharp! Sharp! Are you alright?" I open my eyes to see Max and Alzack with giant smiles on their faces.

"I'm fine," I rub my eyes, "wait! What are you doing here? Acnologia is here- wait, where'd that big bastard go?" I look around frantically. Tabby comes up beside me, yawning.

"What's going on?" She asks. Max and Alzack attack us both in hugs.

"Your alive!" They exclaim happily.

"What? Of course I'm alive!" I share a look with tabby. "You guys look older" I state.

"That's because seven whole years have passed! You guys have been on the island the whole time!" Alzack exclaims.

"And might I say, your still as young as ever!" Max adds.

"Well duh- wait seven years?! What do you mean seven years?!" I question. How could this have happened? If that's true, than sting and rogue... "Oh no..." I whisper.

"Yeah, it's been really rough without you all." Alzack admits.

I look around at all my guild mates. The S-Class trial wizards are here plus Alzack, Bisca, Max, Jet, Droy and Warren. I look around at all of the happy and confused fairy tail members around me, all of them embracing one another or being embraced. I stand up and see a glowing figure, a girl with long flowing blonde hair wearing a dress. "Who's her?" I ask max. He opens his mouth to speak but the girl beats him to it.

"My name is Mavis. The first master of fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion." She says, "at the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another and converted it all to magic power. Your feelings activated fairy sphere, one of the three great fairy magics. It's absolute defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state... And it took seven years to be dispelled." First master explains.

Gramps stands up with a giant smile and tears in his eyes, "of all things, the founder protected us..."

"No, I'm an astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle over to your side." She smiles, "fairy tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it third master?"

*Back at the guild*

When we get to the guild hall, another guild was in there about to hurt one of our members. I lashed out on them, along with the rest of our guild. They left our guild running with their tails between their legs. They wouldn't be so smart to mess with us again.

Master tells the rest of the guild what happens as we are swarmed by the few members fairy tail had left until now.

"... And then she was gone" Master finishes. Romeo, who has gotten lots bigger than I remembered with him being sixteen and all, walks up to Natsu with tears in his eyes. Natsu smiles at him.

"You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?" Natsu laughs. Looking around at everyone's smiling faces, I feel a tear slide down my face. Were we really gone for seven years? How are Sting and Rogue?

"Welcome home Natsu... Everyone..." Romeo exclaims, crying and smiling. I couldn't help myself so I ran over to Romeo and hugged him tightly, he hugged back.

That night, we had a huge party for our guild. We had to make up for the seven years that had passed. Everyone enjoyed themselves, wether they were drinking or singing or dancing, it didn't matter because we were finally home. But one thing was still bothering me, and it must have shown on my face because Bisca and erza came up to me.

"Something up, Hun?" Bisca asks.

"Oh? I'm fine! Don't worry about it, just thinking about the whole seven years thing..." I trail off. It wasn't a lie. I smile at them.

"What exactly are you thinking about from that gap?" Erza asks.

"Oh, it's nothing..." I say quietly.

"Come on, you can tell us anything." Bisca urges, patting my back.

"Yeah, we're all family here!" Erza says with a slight slur. She must have been drinking a bit with Cana.

The family remark made me snap, I start tearing up "... Sting... And rogue..." I say quietly, my voice tight from holding back tears.

Bisca's eyes widen at the names and she seems to piece something together. "Who, Hun?" She asks.

"My b-brother and friend" I say, trying to calm myself down.

"Oh Sharp, I'm sure they'll understand" Erza reassures me, smiling. I smile back at her.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." I agree. Bisca smiles at me and pats my shoulder, she seemed a little bit dazed. "Are you alright, Bisca?" I ask curiously.

"Hmm? Yeah!" She smiles. Erza gives her a weird look than shakes it off.

"Well, let's go drink something! Cana! Get sharp something strong!" Erza laughs, wrapping her arms around Bisca and I.

"Erza! I don't drink!" I squeak, being pulled over to the bar area. Cana smiles at me and hands me a glass, her cheeks were flushed.

"You can have that, But you ain't touching mine, cuz I don't share!" She hiccups.

"Oh goodness.." I mutter, taking a sip of what Cana handed me than shuddering. It was way too strong.

"Can't handle that? Here I'll take it!" Erza offers, chugging my drink. I nod and laugh.

"I'm going to go see what Tabby is doing" I say, backing away.

I walk over to tabby, who was sitting at a table watching an arm wrestling contest. I smirk.

First I take on evergreen, than bickslow, than freed, than lisanna, beating every one of them. Than while arm wrestling Elfman, winning slowly but surely, Natsu comes up with Romeo by his side.

"I take on the winner!" He announces.

"Good" I grunt, pushing down Elfman's arm. "Give it a go!"

"Man... A real man lets a lady win every so often!" Elfman makes an excuse for losing. I roll my eyes.

"Alright Sharp, Let's go" Natsu grins. I grin back.

"Just like when we were younger, eh Natsu?" I grab his hand.

"Yeah, just like that." Natsu agrees, "Laxus, tell us when to start."

Laxus sighs, "go." He says simply.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells.

"You won't be for long, I'm about to beat your ass!" I laugh.

"Tabby!" "Romeo!" Natsu and I yell.

"Gimme something white!" "Gimme some fire!"

Romeo throws some flames towards Natsu while tabby drops some little white flowers into my mouth.

"Thanks!" We yell in unison. We start to use our magic at the same time, powering up. I send my magic into my arm, Natsu does the same. Soon enough you could barely see us through my light and Natsu's Fire. I could hear cheering through Natsu and I's yelling.

"Sha-arp! Sha-arp!" "Nat-su! Nat-su!"

After about an hour, Natsu and I were still at it, but less people were cheering.

"I swear I'm gonna beat you this time! No more ties!" Natsu exclaims.

"Right back at ya, fire boy!" I reply, gritting my teeth.

"I'm gonna win!"

"I don't think so!"

"I think so!"

"I'm gonna end this right now!

"Oh really?"

"Yup! Right now!"

"Just try me!"

"I will!"

... It went like that for another two hours. Eventually someone dragged us away from each other so we didn't drain all of our magic. I guess I was grateful, I was very tired.

"I'll beat you next time, Natsu!" I yell as I'm dragged away by Lucy and tabby.

"Not if I beat you first, sharp!" He retorts, "Gray, lemme go! Dammit!"

"Shut up flame brain!" Gray snaps.

"Where are we going?" I ask Lucy.

"All us girls are staying at the same place tonight! We don't want you and Natsu getting magic deficiency just from arm wrestling!" She laughs.

"Oh yeah" I yawn, "guess not."

When we get to her apartment, we find that Erza, Juvia, Cana and Wendy were waiting for us. Cana was passed out.

"Hey!" Lucy greets everyone when we go in, then she sighs, "Im tired..."

"Slumber party!" Erza shouts, "who wanna talk about boys?"

I laugh, "not me!" I pause, turning to Lucy, "wait so are you and Natsu a thing yet?" I ask.

"What? No! I mean... It's so not like that!" Her face turns red. Erza and I laugh.

"Uh... Pick on Wendy! Not me! I'm going to bed!" Lucy points to the smaller girl.

"Fine." Erza says slowly, "do you like Romeo, Wendy? Or Warren?"

"Erza!" Wendy covers her face up.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone, it's time for her to sleep!" Carla announces. Wendy agrees and lays down next to the bed with some pillows.

"Guess it's just us three. So, Juvia, Gray?" Erza laughs.

Juvia smiles "Gray is wonderful!" She exclaims.

"Good to hear" I tell her. "So Erza? What about you?"

"No one in this guild" she says seriously.

"Yeah" I say, thinking of rogue, "same"

"Now, you girls should really get to sleep too" Carla states.

"We will" I say. "So, Happy?" I tease her. She turns red and lays down with a humph.

Tabby and I break into laughter and lay down. Erza and Juvia soon follow suite. I know I'll have to find out how to meet up with Sting and Rogue. They must be worried sick. I wonder how their lives are going, did they find a guild yet? Did they meet any girls? Do they still think of me?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sharp

At the guild hall the next morning, tabby, Erza and I were talking to Alzack and Bisca.

"What?! Y-y-you guys got married?!" Erza exclaims, looking utterly freaked out.

"Really! Oh congratulations!" I say, hugging them both, "so sorry I missed it!" I smile at them.

"6 years ago" Alzack says.

"Listen to this, Erza, I'm the one who proposed! And you should've seen Al..."

"We don't need to bring that up!" Alzack mutters.

"C-congratulations" Erza says as she shakes Max around. "Incompetent as I am, I hope you think we'll of me!"

"Somebody stop her!" Max pleads, while being shook.

"What's Erza talking about?" Elfman asks Mira.

"She's mixing up their lives with hers" Mira says uneasily.

"That's wonderful! Do you have any children?" Lisanna questions happily.

"Yes, one daughter!" Bisca exclaims.

"Her name is Asuka!" Alzack smiles widely. I smile.

"Aw, That's great!" I grin.

Suddenly, the doors open, but all I can see are the silhouettes.

"Well it looks like the gangs all here" someone says.

"Is that..." I trail off. Lamia scale?

"Who the hell is that?" Elfman asks.

"Don't tell me" Mira smiles.

"Let me congratulate you with love on your homecoming, everyone!" Sherry announces.

"Are you all safe and sound?" Jura asks.

"They may not have aged in 7 years but still..." Yuka smiles

"Are you going back to being a boisterous guild?" Lyon asks, grinning.

"Is that... Lamia scale!" Lucy and Gray say.

"Lamia scale and Pegasus were both a big help in the search for Tenrou island" max explains.

"Oh really?" Lucy asks.

"Oh thanks!" I exclaim.

"I guess we're in their debt now" max adds.

"Don't worry about it. Pegasus has overtaken us but we've got more powerful members." Lyon brags.

"That's what you mean?" Gray mutters.

"After all, in these 7 years, lamia scale has become the number two guild in Fiore" sherry smiles, "too bad for you, Lucy"

"So Pegasus is number one then?" Lucy asks.

"You really think that's possible? How could you even suggest that?" Toby yells.

"Cool it" Lyon says.

"No. It's not Pegasus." Yuka shakes his head. Who is it then I wonder?

"Come, let's change the subject" Jura says, placing his hand on gray's shoulder. "What's important is that everyone's safe"

I look at Lyon when he sees Juvia. "Is this what they call love at first sight?" He asks her with his hands on her shoulders. Juvia's face was priceless.

"Well this complicates things.." I say to tabby, she nods in agreement.

"He came right out with it" Lucy sighs. Gray had a weird look on his face, I wasn't sure if he was angry or not.

"Wait, This means... Juvia... Pandemonium!" She exclaims.

"She's got quite the imagination" Lucy mutters.

"You got that right" I agree.

"Gimme a break" Gray huffs.

"By the way" Gildarts interrupts, "I found out I'm Cana's dad!" He hugs Cana. Cana scowls.

"Don't get so clingy!" She snaps.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy!" I laugh at Cana and Gildarts. It makes me think of my own dad, Weislogia...

"Ta-da this is Asuka!" Alzack shows us a picture.

"Aw! So sweet!" I exclaim.

"She looks just like you two!" Erza smiles.

"I see, she reminds me of Wendy. So cute" pantherlily says. Tabby nods.

"Hey!" Wendy says, running away. "Even lily!"

"Huh? What did I say?" Lily asks aloud. I smiled at him and walked over to the almost-empty job board where Nab was standing.

"Anything good, Nab?" I ask him.

"Not usually, but you might like this one." He hands me a paper with a 100,000 jewel reward. "it's to get a rowdy forest Vulcan out of a forest."

"Well, I've gotta start somewhere. Thanks Nab." I sigh, showing Mira and then walking out of the guild towards the train station.

"I really hate trains" I tell tabby. "They make me motion sick within just two minutes!"

After the mission, I wobble out of the train station, turning in the direction of the guild. My Motion sickness reminds me of Sting and how we used to have contests to see who'd hold out the longest without getting sick, he always lost. Rogue played the game with us once, it didn't turn out well.

As I'm walking, I hear someone calling my name. I tell Tabby to fly ahead to the guild hall and that I'd meet her there. When I turn around, I see a black haired male figure coming towards me. He was wearing a long cloak. "Sharp!" He yells urgently, disbelief and worry in his voice. The voice I knew so well.

"Rogue!" I yelled, starting to smile in relief. He ran at me faster, paused when he got to me, searching my face, then leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. My eyes widen. He's got such soft lips. He puts one hand on the middle of my back and the other holds my face. I freeze for a moment, unsure of what to do, then I wrap my arm around his neck and I place my other hand on the hand he has holding my face.

All too soon, he pulls away. "I-I'm so sorry" he stutters out, his face red.

I look him over once, he'd grown a bit, he was a little taller and his hair was a little longer. He was still my rogue though.

"It's about time" I whisper.

"What?" He asks.

"It was about time you kissed me" I repeat myself, smiling. Rogue smiles back genuinely. He has such a beautiful smile, too bad he rarely smiles around other people. He then presses his lips to my forehead.

"Sharp... I-i missed you so much and I... I..."

"I love you too Rogue" I reply, knowing what he was trying to say.

"God, I love you" he kisses me on the lips again, I kiss back, wrapping my fingers in his hair while he pulled me closer to him. We pull away from each other a few moments later.

Rogue gives me a sad longing look "Sharp, I love you and I miss you and I thought I'd never see you again but when I'd heard that Tenrou island was found, I just had to make sure you were okay... Sharp, please don't ever leave me again, please..." His face was wet with tears and he held me close to him, looking me directly in the eye even as he was crying. I realized that I was crying too.

"Rogue... I promise I'll never leave again, I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long, that damned dragon Acnologia would have killed us all if it wasn't for the spell, fairy sphere that saved us... And you know what? You and Sting were the only thing I thought about when Acnologia attacked. I'm so sorry that I didn't fight harder, but I promise that I'll never leave you or Sting ever again. I'm so-"

"You don't need to apologize for anything, sharp, and I know that you fought your hardest against that beast, you always give it your all. That's one of the many things that I love about you"

I blush, I suppose I could say I've been waiting for the day that I could tell rogue that I loved him for a long time. "Rogue..." I cry into his chest, and he holds me in his arms, like he's always done, but this time, it's different, because we've finally told each other how we feel. I look up at him, "so we're a thing now, huh? Or do you usually kiss girls?" I joke.

Rogue blushes, "yeah, you could say we're a couple now. But I wouldn't go telling your guild mates, I doubt they'd really approve of me, and my guild mates wouldn't approve of you either sadly"

"Wait what guild are you in?" I ask.

"I joined-"

I see a movement nearby us and I see Bisca and Alzack watching on in shock.

"And... Those two are my guild mates..." I say quietly.

"Crap, meet me at the old meeting place tonight, Sting will be there too. We'll explain everything then." He says quickly, adjusting his cloak to cover his face. I nod and I watch him walk away.

"Sharp?" Bisca says, "don't you know who that is?"

"Yeah..." I say uncertainly.

"That is Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. Fairy tails greatest enemy, the number one guild in fiore" she explains.

"Wait, he's in the number one guild in fiore?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, when you said you were thinking about rogue and sting, I hoped that it wasn't the dragon slayer twins of Sabertooth but it seems it is."

"Sting is my brother and Rogue is my... Freind." I say, "I've known those two for a very long time"

"Shadow boy looks like more than a friend to me..." Alzack says.

"Look, they haven't seen me in seven years, and they were worried..."

"Sharp, you were just telling that boy you loved him, that boy is a Sabertooth wizard. They're all bad news." Bisca says softly, "please think about this..."

"Bisca, you love Alzack don't you? Would it matter to you if he was in a different guild?" I ask.

Bisca and Alzack share a loving look "I- no. I suppose your right. I'm sorry about what I said, Sharp." Bisca says. "Now, let's get back to the guild."

I thought back to what rogue said about not telling my guild mates about him and Sting. "Bisca, Alzack, please don't say anything about this to the guild... I hate keeping things away from them, but what would fairy tail think if they knew I was related to an enemy guild member, let alone dating one?"

"Of course we won't say anything, the guild will find out in its own time." Alzack smiles at me. "I hope that boy is good to you."

"He always had been." I smile, blushing. "And thanks you two. By the way, when do I get to meet this daughter of yours?"

Alzack and Bisca laugh, "we'll bring her to the guild hall soon" Bisca says, "she'll love you, sharp"

"I would think so, I mean, all kids love me. Almost as much as they love Natsu!" I laugh. I catch rogue smiling at me from the shadows, I smile back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sharp

As we walk back into the guild hall, I run over to Tabby.

"Tabby, we're meeting with the boys tonight, alright?" I tell her.

"Really? Oh awesome! I can't wait!" Tabby says excitedly.

"Shhh, calm down!" I instruct.

"So how did you find them?" She asks.

"Uh, actually, Rogue found me..." I say, smiling slightly, I put a finger to my lips recalling our kiss. Come to think of it, his lips were really soft and he was so gentle.

"He kissed you?" Tabby asks excitedly. I cover her mouth.

"Shush!"

"Sorry" she chuckles.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cana comes over and asks.

"Nothing!" Tabby and I say in unison. Cana pulls me to the side.

"Let's see, your blushing, smiling and touching your lips... Someone kissed you! Tell me who!" She demands.

"Is it really that obvious to tell?" I ask, twiddling my thumbs.

"For me, yes. For others, no clue. Now tell me!" She shakes my shoulders.

"You know that one time that you followed me when I snuck off to meet my brother and friend? And you saw them both? Well the black haired boy kissed me..." I trail off.

"Are you in love?" She continues.

"Can we stop talking about this? I feel embarrassed." I shake my head.

"Oh fine! But I get to meet him, right?" She asks.

"Some day" I confirm, rubbing my forehead.

Cana smiles "good! Now come have a drink with me!"

"I don't drink!" I remind her.

"Oh, yeah, well I'm gonna go drink with the guys!"

"Alright, just remember to get a job, seven years rent, remember!" I advise. Too bad there's barely any jobs on the board...

"Oh how I really need some money right now for rent..." I mumble to myself. How was I suppose to pay seven years of rent? There's always my savings jar- But I was saving up- Ah too bad, I'll have to break into it. I know it's not enough for the whole rent, but at least it will pay off a bit. But, Before I can get my money, I'm going To go see Rogue and Sting! At least I've got them to look forward to.

A while later, I walk out of the guild hall, shouting goodbye behind me. I cut through the forest onto a dirt path that leads out of magnolia. I look to Tabby, whose beaming with excitement.

"What do ya say, girl? Want to fly the rest of the way? It'd be faster." I suggest, patting her head.

"Yeah, let's do it!" She says enthusiastically, her wings popping out. She flies above the ground and grabs me with her tail.

"Thanks Tabby!" I tell her, smiling. My stomach was turning with nervousness. How would sting react? Would he be upset with me for being gone for seven years? I shake my head no, of course he'd understand.

We fly until we reach the mountains, then we cut into the forest, walking down an old path towards a sun spotted clearing. I suck in my breath when I see Rogue and Sting sitting there. They were both sitting on a log looking anxious, Sting more so than Rogue. Sting had his elbows resting on his knees, holding his face with his hands. His face looked older, his hair was still as spiky as ever, he was a little taller, and he had a brand new style: A blue vest with golden edges and inner edges covered by gray fur over a short gray shirt leaving his Abs exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves. He wears baggy pants held up by suspenders. He also wears dark blue boots. Lector sits beside him quietly waiting.

He was playing with the hem of his vest as he waited for me. Rogue on the other hand was sitting cross legged on the shady part of the log, he looked in a daze, smiling slightly while staring at the ground. He was wearing the same thing that he was wearing earlier, only this time his cloak has a gold trim with what must be the saber tooth sign on his shoulder and Frosch was sitting on his lap.

I was wearing the same thing I usually wear, a tight shirt with loose pants and ankle boots, along with my scale necklace that Weislogia gave to me.

I take one more good look at the both of them before taking a step foreword, catching their attention. Both their heads shot up and look at me. Rogue gives me a small smile and stands up quickly. Sting starts to tear up and he lets out a choked sound. I smile at my brother and I try my best to keep my own tears contained. I've done enough crying today. My brother stands up sharply and tackles me in a hug, a giant smile on his face.

"Sis!" He shouts, emotion evident in his voice.

"Oof!" I say as he collides with me, knocking us both to the ground. I hear Rogue chuckle. Sting hugs me tightly, a little too tight. I stroke his hair and I hug him back.

"Oh. I've missed you! You haven't changed one bit- I'm taller than you!" He exclaims happily. I laugh.

"Yeah, I see that! And your voices are deeper." I say. "How have you been?" I ask, wiping my eyes quickly when Sting releases me. I then walk towards Rogue and I embrace him in a hug, a silent I love you passes between us. Lector and Frosch jumps at me after hugging tabby. "Oh I missed you guys too" I tell them, setting them back down by tabby.

"Well, we're in Saber tooth now, the strongest guild in Fiore!" He announces, "but, I've missed you so much, don't ever get sealed in time again!"

"I don't want to, don't worry" I say, a hint of sadness in my voice. "So, strongest guild in Fiore, huh?" I say, trying to sound enthusiastic as I sit back down by Sting. "You've always wanted to be in the strongest guild."

"Yeah. But that's besides the point, can you please fill us in on what happened at Tenrou island?" Sting asks in all seriousness. Rogue nods and sits down by us.

I sigh, "well, as you both know, I was picked for the S-Class trials with seven of my guild mates, we each chose a partner. The groups were tabby and I, Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and evergreen, Freed and Bickslow, Juvia and Lisanna and Mest and Wendy. By the way, Mest ended up being a magic council member named Douranbolt... So yeah. Then we were tasked with either fighting or serenity. Tabby and I got a serenity route. After that, we were suppose to find fairy tail's first masters grave. But before anyone could, grimoire heart attacked us. They were strong but we defeated them, even their master Hades. They wanted to find and take Zeref for themselves-"

"So Zeref really was there... Did you see him?" Sting asks.

"Yeah, did you see the black wizard Zeref?" Lector whispers dramatically.

I nod solemnly "when I saw him, he was crying, warning us to stay away from him or we could die. In that moment I kind of felt bad for the guy. I mean- his power can randomly kill people without him even wanting to, and he some how knew who Natsu was... Which was strange. But anyway, he was staying on the island to get away from people I guess, or something like that. But grimoire heart tried to take him but didn't get away with it because we stopped them, might I add that we had many injured members. After we defeated Master Hades, we were happy and thought it was over." I look down, "that was when the ground started to shake and we all met up with each other- when we heard the noise, I was about to try to convince gramps to let Laxus rejoin the guild- so when we were all at the base, Gildarts had a sudden realization. He knew what was coming because he had faced it before, it took his arm and leg and clawed him up badly." I pause, recalling the terrifying moment that we experienced, "we knew that Zeref had sent Acnologia. So when we saw the dragon, most of us didn't know what to expect, only the dragon slayers had seen a dragon before. But guys," I look Sting and Rogue in the eye, "this dragon was nothing like our fathers, he was pure evil. Gramps transformed into his giant form and told us to run, he wanted to save h-his children." I smile slightly, wiping away a tear. "Natsu and I wouldn't move so Laxus had to pull us away. But in the end, we went back for gramps and tried our hardest to stop Acnologia, we all used our strongest attacks on it in unison but it had no effect. He was just playing with us" I say in disgust. "We ended up holding hands to join our magic together, and when the bastard Acnologia attacked the last thing I thought of was you two... Well, that's it. All I remember after that was waking up to Alzack and max." I shrug. Sting and Rogue looked at me wide eyed and open mouthed. All they could do was wrap their arms around me in a hug. I felt so loved in that moment.

"We love you, sis" sting says, "don't forget that. We're so glad your okay." I realize that he doesn't say anything about my guild mates being okay. That's my arrogant brother.

"I love you guys too" I smile. "So what about you guys, what happened after I disappeared?"

"Well we looked for you for about six months, then we just prayed for your return." Rogue says solemnly.

"We ended up joining a newly made guild along with several other wizards. Rogue and I with three other specific members are the ones who gained Sabertooth our reputation as the strongest guild. We have very high standards in Saber tooth, only the strongest can join. Rogue and I are known as the dragon twins of saber." Sting explains.

"Our master, Jiemma, rules our guild very strictly and punishes anyone who disgraces our name..." Rogue adds quietly.

"Wow." I say simply. Why would they join a guild like that?

"But anyway, our guild has joined the grand magic games and won in first place every single time." Sting brags. I'm sure if fairy tail joined when our strongest members were still there, we would still be on top. I keep that comment to myself.

"Do you like it there?" I ask them.

"Of course, we're some of the strongest wizards in Fiore." Sting smirks.

Rogue simply nods. I give them both a long look.

"Alight, as long as you like it there." I say, then after a moment I grin, "I can't wait until Fairy Tail gets back on top."

"Back on top? No one beats Saber tooth, sorry sis!" Sting teases.

"Hey, our strongest members are back, we've got a great chance. When's the next grand magic games?" I ask curiously.

"It should be in a few months. I don't know the exact date though." Sting answers, shrugging.

"Good luck" Rogue says genuinely. I smile.

"So off that topic, let's see how your magic fairs against ours." Sting smiled

"You want to fight? I'm up for it." I reply steadily.

"Not interested." Rogue says.

"Remember, we're seven years ahead of you now." He reminds me.

"Yeah, but remember, I'm a Fairy tail wizard" I grin.

"Alright Rogue, tell us when to go" sting instructs.

"Okay. The rules are simple, whoever falls over first loses, but no hurting eachother too badly. And don't cause too much of a commotion. Go." Rogue says.

"White dragons tail attack!" I shout. "White dragons claw!" Sting yells.

I duck to dodge sting's attack and he jumps up, avoiding my dragons tail attack. I laugh, realizing that our magic is still matched in power.

"Take this! White dragons wing attack!"

"White dragons roar!"

"White dragons brilliant light!"

"White dragons crushing fang!"

"White dragons swift fist!"

"White dragons silk!"

"Wow, you definitely haven't lost your touch, sis." Sting says, breathing hard and smiling.

"Neither have you, you've gotten better, your attacks are more forceful." I observe, breathing deeply.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna end this right away" sting smiles, going into a familiar stance.

"Oh I don't think so" I say, going into the same stance.

"White dragons holy Ray!" We shout. Our spell collides in mid air, sending us both flying backwards, a bright light flashing throughout the forest. I land hard on my butt.

"I thought I said not to draw attention to yourselves..." Rogue mumbles.

"That was great!" Sting announces.

I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah it was!"

"You guys, I think someone's coming our way!" Rogue whispers to us, "your last attack probably drew a lot of attention to us!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agrees with Rogue.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Sting smiles.

"Well, let's start flying I guess. Tabby! Back up spot anyone?" I ask. Tabby clips onto my shoulders.

"Haven't been there in a while, let's go lector!" Sting says. Lector stands by sting.

"I wonder how it's holding up." Rogue sighs, holding Frosch.

Suddenly I hear a voice, "I hear voices up ahead! Hurry up!"

"Crap, let's get out of here!" I whisper. Tabby, Frosch and Lector fly us up, bringing us to a small cave along the mountain side. When we land, I push away some bushes and Tabby and I crawl in. We used to hide in here when we were younger and couldn't meet up in the forest, we called it the backup spot. I use my power to illuminate the room. Sting and Rogue crawl in after me with Lector and Frosch. We take a good look around.

"Oh my goodness, remember all of the fun times we had in here?" I sigh happily.

"Yeah like that time we had to spend the whole night in here because you got your hair stuck in a crack and wouldn't let us cut it?" Sting jokes.

"Hey, I'm a girl and I like my hair the way it is." I shrug, chuckling.

"Or that time that we ran in here because Tabby and Lector scared a ton of kids that were playing near us and they went and got their parents saying they saw a monster?" Rogue recalls with a small laugh.

"Oh my goodness! Tabby felt terrible after that!" I exclaim.

"The looks on those poor kids faces!" Tabby shakes her head.

"I thought it was hilarious!" Lector grins.

"Or that time that Rogue wouldn't let you leave here because he thought that forest Vulcan was gonna take you!"

I grimace "that forest Vulcan was terrible, he tried to kiss me! Eck!" I say. Rogue and I share a look.

"But when Sting and Rogue took that stupid thing down and saved you, it was awesome!" Lector exclaims.

"Yeah, it was" I say happily.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch purrs, sitting down in my lap.

The rest of the night, we talked and laughed and joked and cried and even danced once or twice. It was one of the best nights of my life, just spending time with my brother, my boyfriend and our exceeds.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sharp

The next day, at twilight Ogres guild hall, we were getting out of Twilight ogres debt.

"There's nothing to discuss, old man" the master of the guild, Banoboster says. "Pay us what you owe us and you'll have a clean slate."

"Easy for you to say, but as you know we have a surprising lack of money" Gramps says, smiling.

"Besides, one look at the check book says that there's obviously something wrong with the expense." Mira adds kindly. Erza and I nod.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Banoboster asks incredulously.

"No, perish the thought!" Master makes an arm motion. "We'll pay you back with legitimate interest... Eventually"

"And I'm telling you to pay it back right now, ya old fart!"

"Look let's start by calculating the interest..." Gramps mutters, laying back on his spot.

"You beat up five of my guys! And then you don't pay what you owe! Your making our guild lose face here!" He exclaims, standing up.

"Hey, I came here to talk about money, but you want to bring honor into it too?" Gramps says sweetly.

"We don't have money or honor thanks to you!"

"Pay back what you owe, that's your guilds creed. That's how you want to play it, yes?" Gramps suddenly looks threatening. I try to contain my smirk.

"Seven years of property damage to our guild... And violence towards our members..." Erza starts, crossing her arms.

"We're obliged to pay you back for all that." Mira adds scarily.

"And we happily will." I glare at Twilight Ogres master, a ball of light rising from my hand.

"For seven years, you've made my children suffer... Hey, boy it's a war you want?!" Gramps threatens, growing in size. All four of us fairy tail members started to glow, our power ready to use. Erza changes her armor, Mira uses her satan soul, I use my dragon force. We all turn to look at the rest of the guild.

"Wait..." Banoboster starts, shaking in his seat.

Suddenly we start to destroy their guild hall, like they've done to fairy tail in the past. I shoot light all over the place, breaking glass and furniture. The others do the same.

"This is your pay!" I shout menacingly.

After we were done, we walk out of the hall with smiles on our faces.

"That went well" Mira says happily.

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about those jerks for awhile" I reply, grinning.

"Or forever" Erza says, chuckling evilly.

"Your scaring me Erza" I say, taking a step away from her.

"You girls are all very scary, I'm glad I chose you three for the job" Master says brightly.

"Ah, thanks Gramps" I joke.

"Anytime, dear" he smiles. Erza and Mira laugh.

"So we're the only ones who know about your dragon lacroma, right?" Mira asks curiously as Gramps walks away to talk with Macao and Wakaba.

"Yeah," I say sheepishly, "I don't really want to be known as a third generation dragon slayer, you know? Just too flashy for me" I joke.

"But it would be nice if you could use your dragon force on missions without keeping it a big secret" Erza says.

"Yeah I know, but I like to just use my own power, that Weislogia taught me, not the lacroma" I scratch my head.

"Have you ever thought about taking it out?" Erza asks.

"Yeah but it's power is good for emergencies!" I laugh. And it would be dangerous to take out...

"Yeah it is, and for scaring people" Mira giggles.

"Hey, why did you get it implanted in the first place?" Erza questions. I look down.

"Er, it was my Brother's idea" I say simply.

"You haven't talked about your brother in a while. What's he like?" Mira asks.

"Oh, he's amazing. He and I both use the same magic since we were both raised by Weislogia. Light dragon slayer magic. Honestly, he's kind of like Natsu, Arrogant but caring. And he can be such a goofball" I explain, trying to keep it simple.

"You've told us before that your twins, is that right? Do you look alike?" Mira smiles.

"Yeah, he was born first though. Our mother abandoned us when we were small then Weislogia took us in. People say that I'm a girl version of him." I smile slightly, remembering the stories that Weislogia would tell us about when we were little.

"So your both dragon slayers. Is he in a guild?" Erza asks curiously.

"Oh- yeah, I think so." I stutter.

"Have you seen him recently? I'm sure he missed you those seven years. " Mira says sadly.

"Oh I met up with him last night shortly" I answer.

"We're you two the source of the giant light that went off in the forest?" Erza asks, grinning.

"Uh, maybe." I say, blushing.

"Wow, you two are powerful! What were you doing?" Mira asks.

"Ha, he wanted to see if I could still fight well so we battled, and let's just say I can." I chuckle, recalling Rogues face when we went overboard.

"Your brother sounds like a fun guy" Erza points out.

"Yeah, he is." I smile.

I walk out of the guild hall with tabby the next day to see Lucy and Natsu dancing together. "Aw!" I exclaim, sitting down next to Romeo and happy to watch Lucy try to teach Natsu how to dance. Wakaba, Macao, Kinana and Mira stood close to us.

"What are Natsu and Lucy trying to do?" Romeo asks aloud.

"Social dancing!" Happy says before I can answer.

"Social dancing? What's that?" He asks.

Suddenly Lucy cries out in pain as Natsu steps on her foot, "sorry bout that!" He exclaims.

Romeo stands up "so it's a game where you step on each other's feet?".

"I don't think so" kinana smiles.

"Social dancing is where a man and a woman pair up to dance at a ball!" Mira explains.

"Huh?" Kinana and Romeo ask.

"It's really fun, I've snuck- I mean been to a magical ball before!" I say, remembering when Sting, Rogue and I snuck into a fancy magical ball for fun.

"That looks like a fun game!" Gray exclaims.

"It's not a game!" Lucy yells as gray cuts in between Her and Natsu. "You just got disqualified!" She snaps, kicking him away. I chuckle.

"I was once known as the dancing demon, so if you want to learn to dance, leave it to me." Erza says, requipping into a blue dress.

"Erza?!" Lucy and Natsu exclaim.

"Alright, Natsu! Let's go!" Erza commands, acting dramatic.

"Nah, I'll pass" Natsu mutters.

"No excuses, dancing is all about... Fighting spirit!" Suddenly Erza is spinning Natsu around and around in circles.

"I'm gonna throw up!" Natsu shouts as he's being spun. I laugh, that looks just as bad as riding a vehicle.

"Anyone who dances with Erza gets sick to their stomach, you can see why she's called the dancing demon!" Happy fills us in.

"Oh gosh" I murmur, I'm glad I'm not Natsu!

I see Lisanna walk up, "I guess I'm going to have to teach Natsu to dance" she says.

"No, I'm gonna take a little break..." Natsu trails off.

Lisanna doesn't listen to him and starts to spin him like Erza did. "That's it Natsu! Let your shoulders relax."

"I can't take anymore!" Natsu wails.

"She's just as bad as Erza..." I mutter, giving Natsu a sorry look.

"How can you be that delicate? And you call yourself a man!" Elfman yells next to Erza.

"Elfman, your up next!" Erza says, grabbing him and spinning him around. Oh poor Elfman.

"A real man... Gets sick!" He says dizzily.

"Is this social dancing? It's lovely." Wendy smiles.

"Shall we dance?" Warren asks her, putting out his hand.

"I'd love to!" Wendy replies, taking his hand and starting to dance. I walk over by Carla.

"Has she ever danced before?" I ask.

"She's great at it." Happy exclaims.

"Yes but why is she dancing with Warren?" Carla asks absentmindedly.

"Shall we dance?" Happy asks Carla.

"If you insist." She replies curly, taking his paws.

"Aw! Kitty love!" I say, "now where's pantherlily?"

Tabby shakes her head no. "PantherLily!" I run up to him, "ask tabby to dance!". He blushes and looks down.

"Fine" he says, waddling over to my exceed partner. "Do you want to dance?"

"Uh, sure" tabby says quietly and they start to dance.

"Aw!" I exclaim, looking around at all of the dancing couples. Natsu and Lisanna, Bickslow and Cana, Elfman and evergreen, gray and Juvia, Gajeel and levy, Warren and Wendy, Alzack and Bisca, Romeo and Kinana, Freed and Erza, Lucy and Capricorn, Happy and Carla, Pantherlily and Tabby and Mirajane and Macao and Wakaba. I look around for a dance partner and I see Laxus leaning against a tree. He'll have to do. Oh how I wish Rogue was here.

"Laxus!" I exclaim, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the others.

"I don't dance!" He shouts, trying to jerk away.

"Well you do now!" I smile at him, "we can't be the only ones not dancing" I tell him.

"I was perfectly fine with it" he grumbles, "but fine, only this one time."

"Thanks Laxus!" I say, he nods with a frown. "Oh come on, smile would ya!" I say as he spins me around once.

Later on, I was spending some time with Rogue and Sting in the forest because they were near magnolia doing a job.

"So your going to a ball, huh? Remember the last time we went to one- or rather snuck in?" Sting laughs after I explain the magical ball to them.

"Yeah, I remember it, you had to dance with an old lady!" I exclaim.

"Yeah and she smelt like apricots!" He replies, scrunching up his nose.

"I remember that we cats didn't get to go in because you thought we'd blow your cover!" Tabby huffs, "I'm excited to go to this ball though." She adds

"But PantherLily isn't going to be there to dance with" I remind her with a grin.

"Sharp!" She snaps, blushing.

"PantherLily?" Lector asks.

"A friend" she says simply.

"So where is this ball?" Rogue speaks up.

"Balsamico palace" I reply, "we have to put a criminal back in jail before he steals the family ring or something like that. It's a magical ball where only wizards can come." I explain.

"Oh fun." Rogue says simply.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch purrs.

"Yeah, it'll be great." I smile.

"I remember when you and Rogue danced at that ball that we snuck into, I teased you guys for months... Rogue, you were as red as a cherry!" Sting chuckles.

"Don't even start" rogue says.

"Aw, your blushing!" Sting grins.

"Sting, shut up." I say, "anyway, I've got to get going... Lucy is forcing me to go dress shopping.." I mumble the last part.

"Dress shopping?" Sting laughs, "your going to wear a dress? Willingly?"

"That's a change." Rogue jokes.

"I don't want to wear one, I have to! Lucy and Erza are forcing me if I want to go on the mission..." I say, frowning.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Rogue smiles. I smile back.

"I bet Rogue's interested to see you in a dress" lector says slyly. Sting's head snaps up and he glares at Lector. Rogue's face turns red in embarrassment.

"Not interested." He mumbles.

"Lector!" I snap, "you don't just say things like that!"

"Ooh, someone's embarrassed!" Lector sings.

"Lector!" I yell. Tabby elbows me, I ignore her.

"By the way, are you and Rogue-"

"Alright! I'm leaving now!" I snap, pecking the boys on the cheeks in goodbye.

"Bya sis! See ya next week!" Sting yells behind me.

"See you later." Rogue says quietly. I wave in response.

At the dress shop, Lucy forces me into a dressing room with five different ball gowns. The first one that I tried on was a poofy pink and yellow dress that went all the way down to my feet, I hated it. The next two dresses were both too short and too frilly. The fourth dress was strapless orange and blue with a long cut up the thigh. I didn't even put it on.

As I step into the last dress, which is long blue and flowing with a silver torso and one cut up the leg. I look at myself in the mirror, surprised that the dress fit perfectly. I step out of the changing room so Lucy and Erza can see.

"Oh my gosh! Your gorgeous! Your getting it, right?" Lucy exclaims, clapping her hands.

"Beautiful, sharp. You've got to get it." Erza says, smiling brightly.

"Alright I'll buy it, it looks okay..." I trail off.

"Okay?!" Erza and Lucy yell.

"You look amazing! Any guy who saw you would faint, especially if we put your hair up..." Erza trails off.

"Your stunning!" Lucy agrees dramatically, "before the ball I'll have Cancer do your hair, too!"

"Oh guys... I am not looking forward to this ball..." I mutter, pulling at the dress.

"Come on, you need to be girly sometimes!" Lucy jokes.

"A girl can wear a dress and fight at the same time, you know" Erza exclaims.

"I suppose, but I'm changing out of it now." I say, examining the dress again.

Erza and Lucy shake their heads in disbelieve at my attitude towards dresses as I change.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sharp

On the day of the mission, we walk up to the palace doors.

"We made it!" Happy, Natsu and I exclaim.

"So the ball is gonna be held in this place, huh?" Lucy asks.

"It's farther than I thought." Warren says.

"That can't be helped, we're doing it for the dance." Erza says in all seriousness.

"You shouldn't have tagged along if your only doing it for the dance..." Lucy mutters.

Suddenly the door is opened by a beautiful young lady dressed in light pink. "May I ask who you people are?"

'She's a real dish!' Warren shouts by telepathy.

"Warren!" I snap.

"There's no need to mentally shout that!" Lucy exclaims.

"Who are you?" Gray asks rather bluntly.

"I'm Aceto, daughter of Balsamico, lord of this palace." She replies softly.

'That's a name you'd probably bite your tongue saying..'

"Warren!" We all shout at him.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy tail." Natsu tells the girl.

"We've accepted the request of your father, the count." Erza continues.

"In that case, I'll show you in. Come this way please." She says kindly, smiling brightly.

When we get into the palace and meet the count, I let out a snort. His face matches his name! He was very short, with a scrunched up face.

"Hello, I'm count Balsamico, the client." The short man says.

Natsu bursts out laughing, "not only does he have a sour name, he's got a sour face too!" I nod curtly, covering my mouth to stop my laughter.

"Clam it, you!" Lucy snaps.

"Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request." He explains.

"Give us all the details" Erza says.

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter." He starts.

"What was her name? Tongue bite?" Natsu asks rudely. I slap his arm and Erza sends him across the room with a punch.

"Aceto!" Sour face snaps.

"Sorry. Continue." Erza says.

"Actaully, my daughters husband will be decided at this evenings magical ball."

"What? Her husband?" Lucy wonders aloud.

"For that purpose, we have a ring that only comes out every seven years. It's a precious ring in the Balsamico family that has been handed down generation to generation."

"Then, velveno has his eye on the ring?" Lucy asks. Or the daughter I wonder?

"Indeed. In truth, velveno went after the ring seven years ago but failed. As a result though, the husband selection was ruined." Sour face explains further, holding out the picture of velveno. He had a giant Afro, a wide forehead, big lips, a large nose and pointier ears.

"But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't he be easy to catch if he snuck into the ball?" Erza asks curiously.

"He uses transformation magic and magical drain!" The count says.

"Magical drain, what's that?" Elfman questions.

"It's a truly troublesome magic that lets him copy the powers of whatever wizard he touches for a short period of time." That would be kind of cool.

"Huh, aint too shabby." Natsu exclaims with a smile.

"I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from velveno! Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison!" Sour face orders.

"Yes, sir!" I reply.

"We've got you covered!" Natsu smiles.

"We won't let you down" Erza states.

"And just to make sure, if we catch velveno, you'll follow through with the reward written on the request?" Lucy asks hesitantly.

"Indeed, I'll pay 4000,000 jewel in cash." The count replies.

"Whew!" I say quietly. That's quite the reward!"

"Yesss! Cash when I need it the most! Cool!" Lucy exclaims excitedly.

"Perfect!" Cancer says as he finishes Lucy's hair and moves over to me.

"What if I'm so cute that someone proposes to me?" Lucy asks, smiling. She was wearing a nice red dress with a long slit down the leg, it has a V-neck and bow as well. She looks amazing.

"Just might happen" I say jokingly to her.

"Done, perfect!" Cancer exclaims.

"Thank you, cancer." I tell him.

"Lucy, Sharp, are you ready?" I hear Erza call from outside our changing thing. I step out and I see Erza in her dazzling purple dress with floral decorations along the rim. Her hair was up in a stylish bun.

"Why are you in serious mode!?" Lucy exclaims.

"Work or not, this is the minimum amount of decorum needed to participate in a ball." Erza explains, her hand on her hip.

"Do I look okay?" Wendy asks, walking out of her changing room. She was wearing an adorable fluffy pink dress with a shawl.

"Wendy, you look so cute!" Lucy says.

"Adorable!" I tell her.

"I'm a bit embarrassed..." Wendy admits.

"Me too" I add quietly, looking down at my dress.

"Come on! The balls curtain is going up! We're getting up on stage too!" Erza exclaims dramatically.

"Erza is into this as much as she was acting that time!" Lucy says, giggling.

"Okay! I'll do my best too!" Wendy announces determinedly.

"I liked acting much better than this.." I gesture to the dress I was wearing.

"First I have to cast troia on Natsu and you" Wendy tells me.

"Oh. Good idea!" I say, going nearer to Wendy.

After she's done, I thank her and we walk towards the ballroom.

"Warren, anyone here seem like they could be velveno?" Erza asks. I scan the crowd, there were tons of couples dancing on floating... Thingys.

'I used surveillance lacromas to scan the place, but no sign of him at the moment.' Warren replies telepathically. Warren and the three exceeds were all on the roof, speaking to us telepathically.

'Well let you know if we see a suspicious character!" Happy says through warrens telepathy.

'Until then, blend in!" Carla adds through the telepathy.

"Enjoy the ball, I can't!" Tabby complains through Warren.

"Where are Natsu and the rest?" Lucy asks.

"I see them!" Wendy exclaims, pointing through the crowd.

"Still, is Velveno really going to show up at a glitzy place like this?" Erza asks.

"All we can do is look for a suspicious guy without ruffling any feathers." Lucy answers.

"Well

"Hey there, baby!" A weird man exclaims, coming up to Erza. "No frowning now, come and cut the rug with me!"

'Some suspicious guy just came up to erza' Happy exclaims, through Warren.

'Check him out,' Carla adds telepathically.

"Fine" Erza answers the guy, going to dance with him. She spun him crazily.

"Poor guy..." Lucy mutters.

"Dancing demon, indeed." I agree.

"That the guy?" Natsu and gray ask, coming by us.

"Yup" I reply with a pop.

"You need more spirit!" I hear Erza telling him.

"About Erza, we, uh... Don't have to worry about her." Natsu says.

Suddenly, Lucy is asked to dance by a handsome man. She happily answers yes.

'Someone just asked Lucy to dance!' Happy exclaims telepathically.

'He's suspiciously good looking' I laugh at Carla's comment.

'Too good looking' tabby agrees.

'You should check him out' Warren instructs.

"So Lucy's next..." Gray observes.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaims.

"I'm coming too-" I start to say before the boys are swept away by a couple of strange girls. I let out a laugh.

Suddenly I see someone watching me from the shadows. Is it Velveno, I wonder? I walk towards the suspicious man. He was wearing a white collared shirt with dark pants and a cape! He also has a mask on. He smiles at me, he seemed familiar...

"Care to dance?" He asks with a calm voice. That's it! I know who this is!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him quietly. "Aren't you the one who said we shouldn't be seen together?"

'The woman that asked Elfman to dance is suspect!' I hear Warren mentally shout. 'Elfman, let gray take over!'

"When you said you were going to a ball I thought maybe I'd surprise you." Rogue says simply. How sweet.

"Well it's definitely surprising..." I mutter.

"Should I leave?" He asks.

"No!" I say quickly, then I blush.

"Good, then let's dance." He says with a smile, taking my hands in his and pulling us onto a floating thing. I couldn't help but smile back. "You know, you look beautiful." He says.

"So what Lector said was true... You did want to see me in a dress." I state jokingly.

"Sharp!" He exclaims, "no, I love you just the way you are" he says quietly.

"I know. I love you too." I say back before thinking. "Dammit! Warren, are you listening to our conversation?" I ask out loud. Rogue gives me a look.

'Yes' Warren answers simply. 'May I ask who that is?'

"We'll talk about it later, don't say anything!" I grit my teeth.

'Alright... Just remember the mission! Gray is having an ice make competition at the moment'

"I'll be quick" I mutter.

"Sharp, are you okay?" Rogue asks me, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just forgot that a telepathic guild mate of mine is surveying us all right now..." I explain.

Rogue stiffens then relaxes. "You haven't said my name at all. It's fine."

I nod, "but I'm going to have to explain it to him."

"That's alright, for the moment let's not worry about it." Rogue says, spinning me around.

I let out a girly giggle then I blush out of embarrassment.

Rogue chuckles, "that was cute" he says as his cheeks redden. He's not very good with compliments, always thinking he says the wrong thing.

"Oh shush." I say, "so how'd you get away from st-my brother?" I ask.

"I said that I was taking a mission that fro couldn't come to." He explains.

"We're going to have to tell him, you know." I say.

"Yeah I know, he's going to kill me."

"Ah, I'm sure he won't." I think about Sting threatening and beating up guys who've crushed on me in the past, "actually I'm not too sure" I say as an after thought.

"Exactly." Rogue says. We glance over our shoulders as Aceto walks out. She starts to dance with Erza, who requips into a prince outfit.

I watch Rogue carefully, seeing if he'll drool over Aceto like the other guys. He doesn't even give her a second look and continues to look at me. I blush, thinking about how lucky I am to have him.

He must have noticed my expression because he says, "I don't have eyes nor am I interested in any other girl than you." He tells me, "I love you and only you."

"Oh R-" I start but he kisses me on the mouth quickly.

"Don't say my name, remember?" He says, smiling.

"Who knew you could be romantic?" I say softly. He kisses me again, this time deeper.

I pull away first when I hear Warrens voice in my head. 'The boy that Wendy is dancing with is Velveno, and the ring is about to be revealed! Get a move on!'

"Damn, I've got to go, we've spotted the criminal, Wendy is in danger!" I exclaim, pulling away from him.

"Alright, hurry." He tells me.

"I will" I say as I jump off of the floating thing.

"Good luck." I hear him say.

I run towards the direction that Wendy is in, stumbling over my dress a bit. It's a good thing that I wore my ankle boots under my dress. I get near her in time to see the boy she's dancing with turn into Velveno. He's definitely not easy to miss. Hes tall and has a giant black Afro, a long face and a blue and orange striped dress shirt with a red rose and white pants.

I see a swarm of men run past, racing to get to the ring that was just revealed.

Velveno jumps onto a floating thing and yells "Sky dragon ROAR!" The ring flys up and lands in his hand. He laughs. "You've all witnessed me, Velveno, take the Balsamico ring!"

"Velveno..." Aceto murmurs.

"You! Return that ring!" The count yells, pointing wildly.

"This is finally getting interesting!" Natsu yells, jumping onto a floating thing and moving towards Velveno.

"Wait for me!" I announce, following suite.

"I'm your opponent!" Natsu shouts, "fire dragon iron fist!"

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Velveno mimics.

"Say what?!" Natsu yells, their fists colliding, sending them both backwards.

"My turn!" I jump up, "light dragons roar!"

"Light dragons roar!" Our spells collide with an explosion. A hear a few people say something about me using the same magic as light dragon Sting.

"While you were dancing I copied your powers!" Velveno exclaims. Natsu and I share a frustrated look.

"Then your opponent will be me." Erza announces. "Gray! Elfman! Keep Aceto safe!"

"Leave it to me!" Elfman and Gray agree.

"Requip! Purgatory armor!" Erza shouts, the black defensive armor and sword appearing on her.

"Requip! Purgatory armor!" Velveno copies, they both jump up and their swords collide with a bang.

"It's no use! I've already copied the magic of every fairy tail member here!" Velveno exclaims, changing back to normal.

"Great! I've always wanted to battle a copy cat!" Natsu yells, "just to see how far he can take it!" He adds, running forward a few steps.

"Hold it right there, boss!" Velveno says. "I didn't come here tonight to brawl with you guys."

"Huh?" I say.

"Wha.." Natsu starts.

"I failed last time but I've waited patiently these last seven years..." Velveno starts, " To propose to you, Aceto."

"Propose?" Lucy exclaims. I look at Aceto, who seemed surprised.

"We've been chums since we were kids, but I've always been madly in love with you!" He explains as Aceto gasps.

"I allowed you, the son of a servant, to be my daughters playmate! Have you forgotten that debt?!" The count yells with his sour face.

"Ever since you drove me out of the mansion, I came back again and again... But every time, you used the difference in our social positions to turn me away at the gate!" Velveno shouts.

"Papa! I never heard about that!" Aceto exclaims, shocked.

"Never mind that! Hush, daughter!" Balsamico waves his tiny arms frantically.

"For a while, I accepted your reasoning and gave up on Aceto... But because of that, my heart grew wild, and I got involved in crime, and before I knew it! Ended up in prison!"

"What's he going on about?" Natsu asks rudely. I hit his arm.

"Shush!" I say, watching the action.

"Wait..." Erza adds.

"But every moment I was in jail, I regretted not telling you how I felt! That's why I broke out, so I could take this chance that only comes every seven years, this is my second chance!" He walks towards Aceto and gets down on one knee. I see Rogue across the room from me, we lock gazes. I blush. "Aceto, be my wife!" Velveno exclaims.

"Of course she refuses!" Her father comes rushing over.

Aceto looks down at Velveno in surprise, then she smiles, "yes." She says. Velveno looks up in shock.

"Yes?!" My fellow guild members exclaim as I say "aw!"

"Aceto!" Velveno says happily.

"Velveno, I've been waiting all this time for you too!" She exclaims.

"Really?! You'll really be my wife?" He asks joyfully.

"Except... You have to turn yourself in and pay for your crimes first." She says steadily.

"I'll do it." Velveno sighs. He slips the ring on her finger.

The room erupts in cheers. I let out a whoop.

"How sweet!" I exclaim.

"Brilliant." Says Erza.

"Hah?" Natsu asks.

"It's like a fairy tail" Lucy sighs dreamily.

"I'm moved" Wendy exclaims.

"Well there you have it." Gray says.

"Now that's a real man!" Elfman shouts.

"Uh, I don't know about this..." Natsu starts.

"Let's wish these two luck with a round of applause!" Erza announces, interrupting Natsu. I clap, along with many others.

Soon enough, a few soldiers come to take Velveno away. They pause at Aceto, "well, I have to go." He says.

"I swear I'll wait for you." Aceto replies, smiling.

"Yeah, and I swear I'll come back for you." Velveno adds. The two soldiers walk him out the door.

"Uh, about the reward..." Lucy starts hesitantly.

"There's no way I'm gonna pay it!" Balsamico yells in his squeaky voice.

"Alright! I say we dance the rest of the night away!" Erza says, dressed as a guy, standing next to Aceto. "To pray for Aceto's happiness!"

"Yeah!" We all chorus back.

I look around as people start to dance again. Warren and Wendy dance, Happy and Carla dance, Tabby and a small human boy dance, Elfman and a blonde woman dance, and Natsu and Gray eat until Lucy takes Natsu to dance. Rogue comes towards me and outstretches his hand, I take it. I catch Warren glance at me. I'd talk to him later.

"That was quite the turn of events." Rogue states.

"I agree. It was really sweet to watch though, I never would have thought that Velveno wanted to marry her!" I exclaim.

"Right, it was definitely unexpected." He says, pulling him and I onto a floating thing.

"So you and Sting must be really famous if people recognize my magic as the same as Sting's. I don't know how you even go out in public." I say.

"I wouldn't call it famous..." Rogue mutters, "but I suppose we are pretty well known."

"I see that!" I chuckle. Rogue pulls me closer to him.

"So... Do you ever want to get married?" He asks, his cheeks turning red.

I take in a sharp intake of breath. Where did that question come from? "Marriage? Why?"

"Just curious. This whole Velveno thing made me think about it. I probably shouldn't have brought it up." He says quietly, probably embarrassed.

"No, it's a nice subject." I say, "well, personally, I think every little girl has dreamt about getting married. But yes, I do want to get married some day. What about you?" I look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I do too. Someday." He says, his intent gaze making me blush.

"Someday." I agree, resting my head against his chest as we sway back and forth.

"You know, I really love you." He says softly, kissing my hair.

"I really love you too, Rogue" I reply, tilting my head upwards to kiss his cheek.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sharp

The next day, I go on a walk with Warren in the forest.

"Can you tell me who he was yet?" He asks suspiciously.

"Ah, I suppose we're far enough." I mutter, "he's my boyfriend..." I tell Warren.

"I got that. But why keep that simple fact from the rest of the guild?" He narrows his eyes.

"Because he and my brother are in Sabertooth and no one can know that he and I are a couple." I state simply.

"Sabertooth? Your dating someone in Sabertooth?" Warren asks, his eyes widening. "You do know that Sabertooth is our greatest enemy at the moment, in these past seven years they took the title of number one from us?"

"Of course I know that, it's just that I'm not just gonna let that fact tear us apart. We've known each other since we were kids. And I've known s- my brother since I was born. We're twins. We were raised together by Weislogia." I say, my voice straining at the mention of my deceased father.

"Wait- wait- your brother is... Sting EuCliffe?" Warren questions.

"Yeah... How'd you know that?"

"Well I know that your last names are the same but I thought it was just a coincidence... But now that I think about your power and being a light dragon slayer and such... It all makes sense!" Warren exclaims, "why didn't I see this before?"

"Wow so it's easy to figure out, huh?" I mumble.

"Honestly, I had no idea until now." Warren tells me.

"Well that's good I guess..." I mutter.

"Yeah but who's your guy friend then?" Warren asks.

"You can't tell a single soul about this, right?" I ask, he nods, "good. His name is Rogue Cheney." I say.

"Rogue Cheney?!" Warren exclaims, "so your dating Rogue Cheney and your sister to Sting EuCliffe?"

"Yep, that's me." I give a little wave, "I'm sorry I'm not telling anyone in fairy tail. But could you imagine the shock?"

"Yes, I can imagine the shock. I am experiencing the shock." He states. "Your close to the dragon twins of Sabertooth."

"Oh yeah" I smile sheepishly, "so are you satisfied with my answer?"

"Uh, you could say that." Warren scratches the back of his head in thought. 'Wow' he says mentally. I chuckle.

"Then let's get back to the guild." I smile, glad that Warren is an understanding person. During our whole conversation, I was panicky on the inside.

"I can't take it anymore... I'm at my limit... Let me off!" Natsu says, his face blue.

"Me too... I want off!" I say, holding my stomach, my motion sickness on full force because we were on a train for a mission. Getting a ton of gold to a safe place without it being stolen.

"You just need to suck it up for another two hours, hang in there you two!" Lucy encourages.

"What a pathetic pair." Carla judges.

"You people..." Natsu starts.

"... If only you knew..." I finish.

"Wendy, lay troia on the poor guys!" Happy says. "At this point, Natsu and sharp will melt into nothingness before we reach our destination!"

"Alright then." The young sky dragon slayer walks towards us, "troia, troia." She says.

I feel a moment of relief, then the sickness comes back. "Huh? It's not working!" Happy observes.

"I'm gonna die." I state miserably. "Your all invited to my funeral... I want you all to wear blue instead of black, I want it to be unique!" I groan.

"Your not gonna die!" My exceed, tabby, snaps.

"Do something!" Natsu pleads.

"Huh, I'll try it again, troia!" Wendy says.

Suddenly I feel better, "whew, good, that was terrible, thanks Wendy! Second times a charm!" I state happily.

"It's not really making a difference." Natsu mumbles.

"Troia! Troia! Troia!" Wendy yells then slumps down,

"It's not having any effect!" Natsu moans.

"Why not!?" Wendy gasps.

"Usually they feel better right away!" Lucy exclaims.

"A power shortage?" Happy suggests.

"Hmm, this can only mean one thing... By using the spell on him all the time, he has built up a troia resistance!" Carla exclaims.

"A-a troia resistance?!" Natsu grumbles.

"No way! Is that even possible?!" Lucy gasps. Wendy looks crestfallen.

"Oh I hope I don't get a troia resistance! Sorry, Natsu!" I say, too joyed then I should be.

"It certainly is possible." Carla says with a hidden smirk.

"Ooh that sucks..." Tabby murmurs.

"Sorry, Natsu, there's nothing we can do." Happy sighs.

"I guess you'll just have to get through it on pure strength alone." Lucy adds.

"I feel for you, Natsu. Good luck." I tell him.

"You people..." He groans. "Easy for you to say!"

"I'm just glad I haven't built up a resistance too. I'm going to have to be more careful..." I murmur.

In the train car with the gold, we try to comfort Wendy.

"Don't worry about it, Wendy!" Happy says.

"Yeah, at least the troia still works on me!" I sigh happily.

"It's no use. When something like this happens, she takes a long time to snap out of it." Carla explains. I nod solemnly. Poor Wendy. "And Natsu knew he'd get sick, so maybe he shouldn't have signed up for it."

"Your right, but he seemed to have nothing going on..." Lucy trails off.

"Still, for magic not to work at a time when it's really needed-"

"It worked on me..." I say quietly.

"-that makes me a failure of a wizard." Wendy states.

"That's taking it too far..." Lucy says.

"Your not A failure!" I reassure her.

We hear a knock a few moments later. "Natsu?" I wonder.

"Natsu? Come on in." Happy says.

"I wonder if he feels better?" Lucy suggests.

"He's dense, so maybe it just took some time for the magic to take effect." Carla and tabby add.

Wendy goes to open the door "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Hello!"

"Pardon us!"

Men wearing tight black body suits with big butts were at the door, holding Natsu. "Um, may I ask who you are?"

"And why your holding Natsu?" I add suspiciously.

"Please excuse us" the leader of them says.

"Hey! Only authorized people are allowed in here!" Lucy exclaims.

"Get out!" I snap.

"The thing is, we found this young man lying unconscious out there." They say.

"Unconscious!?" Lucy, Wendy and I exclaim.

We rush over to him, "oh gosh, Natsu!"

"Oh dear, this is more serious than I thought!" Carla says.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Lucy mutters.

"Natsu! Wake up!" Wendy shouts.

Suddenly the three men make a move, dropping Natsu, one takes Wendy and the others block us.

"Don't move, unless you don't care what happens to this girl?!" The leader with the funky eyebrows announces.

"Your so cool boss!" The skinnier of the two shouts.

"Now that's true evil!" The other yells.

"True evil? Don't tell me you guys are after what's in this freight?" Lucy asks.

Wendy winces in funky eyebrows arms. "I don't give a damn about the freight right now, let Wendy go!" I hiss, light starting to radiate off of me.

"Precisely!" He ignores my comment, "And we aren't afraid of no wizards!"

"Because we are the truly evil... Jiggle butt gang!" My light dies. The hell kind of name is that? I look on in disgust as they shake their butts.

"What...?" Lucy mutters.

"Bastards..." I start.

"Lame... " happy says.

"Shut up! Boys, power up!" He yells, they shake their butts more, and faster.

"The hell...?!" I shout.

"Hey you three, what are you doing?" Lucy asks.

"This is even lamer." Carla says.

"I think im gonna throw up..." Happy starts.

"Listen up! The jiggle butt gang has commandeered this cargo! And i think we'll have all of you jump out of the train!"

"Yeah, sure! No thanks!" I retort.

"Don't talk stupid, like any of us would obey an order from you villains..." Lucy growls.

"Are you in any position to talk like that?" He asks.

"Lucy..." Wendy trails off, tears in her eyes.

"You jerks made her cry! I swear, you hurt her and I'll freaking rip your heads off!" I threaten.

"I second that!" Tabby hisses.

"It'll be okay, Wendy!" Lucy shouts.

"I swear we'll save you!" Carla yells.

"Your appearance isn't the only thing that's dirty!" Happy says.

"Time to make your choice, are you gonna jump off the train or not!?" Funky eyebrows asks.

"Well?"

"We're all ready to go! Jiggle butt secret art! Gas butt! Triple! Ecstasy!" They yell, a putrid yellow cloud comes flying at us. It's the worst thing I've ever smelt in my life! And I lived with sting! I get blown out of the train car, falling towards the river at the bottom.

"My nose burns!" I hear tabby yell.

"I know!" I shout back. With a splash, we land in the water as the train drives away. Not too far away, were Lucy, Carla and Happy.

"Are you okay?" Lucy shouts to Tabby and I.

"We're okay! But I think I'm gonna be sick!" I yell back, diving under the water with Tabby on my back and swimming towards them. Once by them, I rub my nose with water and I rinse off my clothes and skin too. "Ooh I'm glad we landed in water..." I say.

"Surprisingly, I agree." Tabby mutters, scrubbing her tail.

Suddenly, the train passes by us, "we've got to catch it." Lucy says.

"Okay, let's do it!" I exclaim, using my light magic to dry off my clothes a bit.

"My nose is clean now, so let's get going." Carla says.

"Aye sir!" Happy yells as He and Carla lift up Lucy. Tabby picks me up and begins to fly towards the train.

As we get nearer, we see a sky dragon's roar propel the train forward. ."oh I hope Wendy's alright." Lucy mutters

"She will be. She's a fairy tail wizard too!" I smile.

When we catch up to the train, Wendy is about to use her magic to get it going again.

"Hold it!" Lucy exclaims as we land on the train. The jiggle butt gang looks at us in shock.

"Natsu is in there!" Wendy yells, I look at her and I choke slightly.

"Uh..." I start, staring at her tight black body suit.

"What kind of cosplay is that?" Happy asks rhetorically.

"Wendy... What's the story to that outfit?" Carla questions.

"Oh this is, uh.." She stutters, obviously embarrassed.

"You fiends! What have you done to Wendy?!" Lucy yells, turning on the jiggle butt gang.

"And if it's bad, I'll bite through your windpipes!" Carla snarls.

"And I'll blow your heads off!" I add menacingly, holding up my fist.

"Please help us, goddess!" The leader of the guild yells, shaking.

"There's no resisting this..." Wendy says apologetically. "Lackeys, assemble!"

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"She's consorting with them." Carla's eye twitches.

"Why are they listening to Wendy?" Lucy asks. "And what do they mean by, goddess?"

"Give up on being truly evil and turn a new leaf, why don't you train to become wizards? Fairy tail offers a correspondence course. How about sending away for the materials?" Wendy holds up a fairy tail flyer.

"Goddess... Your thinking about our welfare that much?" The leader asks gleefully, on his knees with his lackeys.

"What the hell...?" I mutter as I watch, slightly terrified.

"Now that you mention it, we've never thought about it before!" A lackey cries.

"Our futures!" The other exclaims tearfully.

"Lady boss... You really are the best!" The leader announces.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks.

"She ends up soothing even the worst of evil criminals... It's Wendy's style to go that far." Carla explains.

"Her style?" Lucy repeats.

"Her style." I confirm, sighing.

"Hey you three!" Natsu mumbles, appearing by us.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"I told him Everything! Wendy, these guys are threatening you, right?" Happy exclaims.

"That's not what's happening!" Wendy says, waving her arms.

"You guys were nice to me... Because your thieves, yeah?" Natsu starts to walk forwards, flames in his hand, "you dared deceive me!" He shouts.

"Fire!?" The jiggle butt gang exclaims frightfully.

"Natsu wait! I'm in the middle of-" Wendy gets cut off, jumping out of the way.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu yells, punching all three of them, sending them flying.

"Look at them fly!" Happy exclaims.

"I don't think they're really that bad..." Wendy smiles. I give her a nuggie.

"Wendy, your just too sweet!" I tell her, she blushes.

"Why did you make me wait so long?" The client asks us.

"Our apologies... We had a little trouble along the way." We explain quickly.

"Anyway, you'll be paid half of the agreed upon price." The client states simply.

"What!?" I exclaim.

"That's harsh..." Carla mutters.

"Wendy, now it's time to work your magic! Soothe this guys heart!" Lucy says.

"Yeah Wendy! You can do it!" I encourage. I really need the money...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sharp

Tabby and I make our way over to our meeting spot, ready for whatever 'surprise' Rogue and Sting have for me. They left me a note that said they wanted to surprise me with something. I was getting kind of excited to figure out what it was. I look around me and I turn to tabby.

"Wanna fly?" I ask her.

"Definitely! I wonder what they have planned!" Tabby exclaims, picking me up and flying towards our meeting spot.

When we get there, I see two figures with cloaks hidden in the shadows. I jump slightly when they come towards me. "It's just us! Told ya we'd scare her, Rogue!" Sting exclaims, uncovering his face. Rogue uncovers his face too, a small smile etched on his lips.

"Oh you guys!" I yell, "why are you wearing cloaks?"

"Here's one for you!" Sting exclaims.

"We wanted to have a nice day together in town, although we have to do a quick mission before we do anything fun." Rogue explains, Frosch poking his head out of the cloak.

"Tabby gets to be in it too, there's a compartment tailored especially for exceeds." Lector explains, popping out of the cloak.

"Cool!" Tabby exclaims.

I grab the cloak from Sting and I slide it on, tabby hops into the compartment. "It's really comfortable." I state.

"Now pull your hood up, remember that we can't be seen with you, sis." Sting says.

"I wouldn't want to be seen with you two anyway, way too much attention!" I chuckle.

"Yes, way too much." Rogue agrees.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Sting yells, pulling up his hood and running.

Rogue and I share a look, pull up our hoods, and chase after him.

When we get back into town, I look around warily. "What if we're seen? And recognized?" I ask quietly.

"Relax, don't worry about it!" Sting shrugs, walking up to a vender and buying three ice cream cones. "Vanilla for me, maple for Rogue, and mint for Sharp. Oh, and of course a spoon full for all of the exceeds!" He exclaims as he hands us our cones and spoons.

"Just a spoon full?!" Lector and Tabby growl from inside the cloaks.

"There's no way your getting entire cones inside of our cloaks." Sting answers.

"Ugh! This sucks!" Lector mutters.

"Fro thinks so too." Fro murmurs.

"Sorry Frosch." Rogue tells his cat.

I lick my ice creams, "yum..."

"Indeed." Rogue agrees, biting off a peice of his cone.

"You guys are slow." Sting tells us, wiping off his fingers, his cone gone.

"Uh huh." I say, paying attention to eating my ice cream and trying not to show too much of my face.

"So the mission." Rogue starts, "it's to escort a small child to the mountains where another wizard will take her, the child is a very important Wizards daughter. The client told us that people may try and take her, that's why the reward is 3 million jewel. We can't let the kid be hurt or taken in the process, all we have to do is get her to a wizard called Candice Kanakee. She's the kids aunt who uses invisibility magic who'll be in the mountains." He explains.

"Why doesn't the aunt just get the kid? Why go through all the trouble making a 3 million jewel request?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows, not that anyone can see my eyebrows through my cloak.

"The aunt Won't go in magnolia or something like that. But let's go!" Sting says, starting to walk away.

"The kid is special, she's got the only known Etherion Lacroma planted inside of her, when she learns to use the power, she'll be as powerful as one of the ten wizard saints." Rogue explains further. My eyes widen.

"Wow. That's crazy. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet this little girl!" I exclaim as we catch up with sting. How could one kid contain so much power?

When we get to our destination, we wait impatiently at the door. This little girl was in my town, in magnolia, a little girl with Etherion power was in magnolia. And we were about to meet her. Who would implant an Etherion lacroma in a little girl anyway?

The door creaks open and I see the face of an old man, "are you the saber tooth wizards?" He asks.

"Yes. I'm Sting EuCliffe, This is Rogue Cheney and this is my twin sister, Sharp." Sting says formally.

"Nice to meet you all." He turns away from us, "Claudia! The Wizards are here, bring Elena!" He shouts.

A short old lady appears in the walk way, holding a little girls hand. The girl had light shining blue hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a brown cloak similar to ours but with the hood down. "Oh, here she is, this is Elena. Elena, these are the wizards that are taking you to your aunt." The lady says.

"You see, Elena is very scared and doesn't understand what's going on, she also has trust issues thanks to an incident that happened a year ago."

The little girl nods, I could hear muffled crying coming from her. I kneel down in front of her and I take of my hood to look at her. "Hey, don't be scared, we won't let anything happen to you, We're dragon slayers." I smile. "We'll get you to your aunt safe and sound, I promise."

She stares at me for a few moments then nods, "okay." She says quietly.

The old man and lady gasp, "She hasn't talked in months!" The woman exclaims.

"Really?" I ask, as the girl wraps her arms around my leg when I stand up. I pet her hair absentmindedly.

"She seems to like you, miss..." The old man starts.

"EuCliffe." I say.

"Miss EuCliffe." He finishes, smiling.

"My sister has a way with children and animals, I'm glad we brought her along." Sting exclaims.

"So you two young men are the dragon twins of Sabertooth?" The old lady asks.

"Yes." Rogue answers simply.

"And your sister, I've don't think I've heard of her..." She trails off.

Sting and Rogue share a look, "she's actually not in Sabertooth," Sting says.

"But no one needs to know that." Rogue adds. The old man and woman give me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, I'm actually a fairy tail wizard." I state, sending a glare towards the boys.

"A fairy tail wizard?!" The old man exclaims, "the worst guild in Fiore?"

"As of now, yes. But that's only because our strongest members were trapped in time for seven years, we'll get back to the top." I state, knowing we will.

"I know they will, Dear." The woman says, smiling, "I Was actually a fairy tail wizard myself when I was young." She explains.

"You were?" I ask, my eyes wide.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." She sighs, "now I've got a secret granddaughter with Etherion powers."

"A big change." I murmur.

She smiles, "now, Elena's aunt is a very impatient woman, and if you don't get Elena to her by sun fall, she probably won't give you the full reward."

"Alright, we'll get going right away." Sting announces.

"Good luck." The old man says gruffly.

"Goodbye Elena" the woman calls as Sting and Rogue walk towards the door. "Be careful!"

Elena waves and then I pick her up, pulling both of our hoods over our heads. Sting holds the door open for us and shuts it when we're outside.

"So time to make our way to the mountains." Rogue states.

"Yep, let's go." Sting turns to look at the little girl in my arms, "we'll get you to your aunt." He assures her.

Rogue comes by me, "so how old are you, Elena?" He asks.

"Seven." She answers.

"Wow, your so old." I joke. I hear her giggle slightly. "We're going straight to the mountains, right?" I ask

"That's the plan." Sting says.

"Well your plan has failed." Someone from in front of us says. I tighten my grasp on Elena and I look in the direction the voice came from. A man wearing a black suit was standing in the alley way before us.

"What do you want?" Sting demands. The man laughs, pointing a gun at Sting.

"Isn't it obvious, I want the kid. So hand her over." Suddenly fourteen other people step out of the shadows, each holding different weapons.

"What makes you think we'd do that?" I snap.

"We'll kill you if you don't." A woman laughs.

"Like that's gonna happen." Sting laughd I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Prepare yourselves then, go men!" The guy in the suit yells, firing his gun. Sting blocks. Six people surround me and I laugh.

"Six people? That's all? Do you even know who we are?" I ask, Elena tightens her grip on my neck.

"We don't care who you are, we're after the girl!"

"You'll care after we're done with you!" Sting shouts, "I'll take these guys out in one blow!" He laughs.

"I don't think so, I'll take the guys who're surrounding me. White dragons tail attack!" I yell, The light knocking down the people around me.

"I got these four!" Rogue yells, "shadow dragons slash!" The people around him fall to the ground.

"White dragons claw!" Sting shouts, the rest of the guys falling over. All that's left was the leader. He stood shakily with his gun pointed at the girl.

"They're dragon slayers.." He mutters to himself. "If you try to make a move, I'll kill her." He says. Elena let's out a frightened squeak.

"Oh yeah?" Sting asks.

The man nods. Sting, rogue and I look at each other. "Fine, you can have the girl." Sting says.

The man in the suit looked shocked, in that moment of confusion, Rogue flings himself at the man, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Just kidding!" I yell, kicking the guys head to knock him out. Rogue and sting come towards me.

"She okay?" Rogue asks.

"She's just a little scared, that's all." I say.

"That's to be expected." Rogue nods.

"We should be more careful from here on out." Sting says. "Let's get going."

We walk quickly towards the mountains, waiting for a chance to fly with our exceeds. We were about a mile away from the mountain path, we would be there soon.

"I'm hungry." Elena says suddenly.

"Hungry?" I repeat.

"Hungry. Yes." Sting says, "me too. Let's get something to eat."

"Do you know any quiet restaurants around here?" Rogue asks me.

"Um, yeah. There's actually one right down the road." I say.

" okay, we'll go there then." Rogue says.

When we get to the restaurant and get our food, a waiter comes up to us asking us to pull our hoods off. I give him a suspicious look.

"We'd Rather not." Rogue says.

"It's a custom in this restaurant to take off hats and hoods." He continues.

"No, it's not. I've been here many times before. That's not true." I say, staring at the man. He smiles.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave." He says.

"We'll leave when we're finished eating." Sting states.

"Would you like me to report you?" The man threatens.

"No, the real question is, would you like me to report you? Because I've never seen you here before and you are definitely not part of the family that runs this place. It's a small family business, they don't hire anyone outside of the family." I snap.

"I'm a distant relative." The man replies steadily.

"Wow, your quite the lier. I know the whole family that works here, and they don't have any distant relatives." I say, standing up in front Elena, "so who are you?"

"Your a smart girl, aren't you?" He asks me, grinning. "But who are you?"

"I asked you first." I tell him. "One of you go look out the windows. I've got a bad feeling about this." I instruct. Sting gets up to look around. Rogue puts his arms around Elena.

"Fine, my name is Paco, I'm the leader of the dark guild Black Vulture. Your turn, miss." He smiles menacingly, about to fire a spell at me, I could tell from his stance.

"We're surrounded!" Sting yells, taking the kid from Rogue.

"Great." I mutter "Well my name is Sharp and I'm a fairy tail wizard you bastard! White dragon's ROAR!" I yell, the light hitting him straight on. When the light clears, I see him laying on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Nice." Sting says, "do you really know all that about this restaurant?" Sting asks.

"Yep, good thing too!" I smile.

"Hey guys, enough talking. I've got a plan. That guy said he was the leader of his guild, right?" Rogue starts. I nod. "Well then we use him to get ourselves out of here."

I smile, "brilliant." I notice that Elena is shaking. "I'll take Elena and meet you guys on the mountain path. Tabby will fly us." I say.

"Alright, be careful!" Sting shouts.

"I will be." I answer, grabbing some food off of the table and shoving it into my pocket for Tabby. "Ready to fly, girl?" I ask her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's just hope I can carry both you and the girl." She mutters.

"I know you can do it." I pat her head.

"We'll meet you there!" Rogue calls after us as we fly through a opening on the roof. Some of the dark guild members see us. "White dragons claw!" I shout, the light flashing down on them, giving us an easy escape. We fly to the mountain path.

When we land, tabby collapses onto the ground, "so... Heavy..." She mutters.

"Sorry girl, I grabbed some food for you though!" I tell her.

"So your cat can fly?" Elena asks, pulling off her hood.

"Yeah, she's an exceed, she can talk and fly. She's amazing." I smile.

"That's so cool." The small girl smiles, then frowns, "are your friends gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They're tough, and they don't give up easily. They're in the number one guild in Fiore, saber tooth. But honestly, Fairy tail is gonna beat them. Fairy tail is truly number one." I explain with a happy sigh.

"Can you tell me more about fairy tail?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah, of course!" I exclaim, "I joined fairy tail when I was young, I immediately fell in love with it. Everyone there is so kind and unique, and a little crazy too. But everyone in fairy tail is family, we all love each other. We never give up on each other. But seven years ago something bad happened to our strongest members, me included, we were almost killed by an evil dragon called Acnologia but thanks to our faith and trust in each other, we were saved by a spell called fairy sphere that trapped us in time for seven years. In that time fairy tail, which was the number one guild in Fiore, was booted down to last. Saber tooth took its place, but we'll beat them." I say determinedly.

"Won't you have to fight your friends?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, but they'll understand. Their really good people." I say.

"I want to be just like you when I'm older and then I want to join fairy tail!" Elena exclaims excitedly.

"Sounds great to me! You just have to learn how to control that amazing power of yours." I tell her.

"I will. I'll work my hardest and then maybe I'll be as good as you!" She announces

"I'm sure you will be. Maybe better." I smile.

"Hey! Those dark guild wizards put up a good fight but didn't stand a chance against us!" Sting exclaims, rushing up to us, "what you guys talking about?"

"The best guild ever!" Elena exclaims.

"Sabertooth?" Sting smiles.

"Fairy tail!" She corrects.

"You got her hooked on fairy tail?" Sting asks me with a grumble.

"Yup, she wants to join someday." I smirk.

"Ah. I see. Well if you ever change your mind, I'm sure Sabertooth would take you." Sting tells her.

"Is it like family there, too?" She asks, smiling.

Sting hesitates, "well-"

"We better get going" Rogue interrupts, "we've got to get Elena to her aunt."

"Not too far, now." I add.

"You want a dragon back ride?" Sting asks Elena. She nods enthusiastically and hops on his back. He starts to run and spin and jump around.

"Stay on the path, Sting!" Rogue warns. Elena squeals with glee as Sting pretends to almost drop her.

"Don't worry!" Sting calls back.

"I guess the both of you are good with kids." Rogue tells me.

"I guess we are." I smile.

"And we're here!" Sting exclaims. I see a figure slumped against a rock and I move towards it.

"I'll be right back." I mutter, walking towards it. Is it the aunt? As I near the person, I notice that she's bleeding heavily from a wound on her chest. "Shit." I mutter, running up to the woman.

"Are you... The... Wizards?" She chokes out. I nod.

"Yes, that's me." I say quickly, ripping off a peice of my cloak and holding it to her chest.

"The men... There were too... Many, they wanted... Elena...Where's... Elena...?" She asks me.

"She's fine, she's over there with my brother... Sting!" I shout the last part. "Candice Kanakee is badly injured!"

"Can I see... Elena?" She asks, gripping my hand.

"Yes, yes, just hold on! Sting! Rogue!" I yell.

"We're coming!" Rogue shouts, kneeling down next to me. "Oh my god." He gasps.

"What's going on?" Sting asks as he sits Elena down on the ground. Elena cries out in shock.

"Auntie!" She cries.

"Elena dear, these nice wizards are going to take you to your father... He lives just up the mountain... Just look for a big rock shaped as a... Woman... there's an enchantment around the house so no one can see it... Just say these three words... Elena... Ginerva... Kanakee..." She lets out a soft groan, "take care... Of my... Niece..." She tells me, taking one last shuddering breath. I look at Sting and Rogue who looked utterly shocked. I then look at Elena. She had tears streaming down her face, but she was wiping them away, trying to be strong. I pull the young girl into a hug. She wraps her arms around me. I stand up.

"Let's get Elena to her Dad." I say, walking away. "We're bringing Candice with us. One of you carry her. She needs to have a proper burial with family."

"Alright." Rogue says shakily, picking up Candice's body.

"Let's go." Sting says.

"Tabby," I say, "I need you to fly back to fairy tail and tell them that I won't be back until tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"You can count on me, Sharp." She says, extending her wings.

"I should go with her, just to make sure she gets there." Lector says toughly, looking to Sting.

"Yeah, you can do that, just make sure your not seen by any fairy tail members, then come right back to the meeting place." Sting demands.

"Got it." Lector says.

"Be careful you two!" I say as they fly away.

"Now let's go." Rogue says, Frosch flying next to him.

"We need to get Elena to her dad!" I say.

"Fro thinks so too!"

When we get to the statue of the woman, Elena steps forwards and touches it. "This was my mom. She died a year ago." She says sadly.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I tell her.

"Elena Ginerva Kanakee." Rogue says after looking around. We step pass the enchantment and see the house. Elena starts running over to a man who was standing by the door of the gigantic house, waiting.

"My sweet daughter, Elena!" He exclaims, picking her up. We walk towards the man, he gasps when he sees Candice in Rogues arms.

"What happened to her?" He asks hurriedly.

"She was attacked by men that wanted Elena, she's dead." Rogue explains bluntly. I nod sadly.

"She... Oh my. So you must be the wizards that took the job. The twin dragons of saber and... Who are you? You look familiar?" He asks me.

"My name is Sharp EuCliffe, I'm Sting's twin sister and a fairy tail wizard." I explain.

"Ah I see. Thank you for bringing my daughter to me, you three. Your reward is 3 million jewel, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Rogue says.

"Well, here it is, plus interest." He says, handing a bag to Sting. Sting grabs it.

"Thank you, sir." Rogue says. "But where would you like Candice?"

"Mm, put my dear sister on that bench, I will take care of it, we will have a funeral for her in the morning. You may leave now, wizards." He tells us.

"Wait! Sharp! Sting! Rogue!" Elena yells, hugging Sting and Rogues legs than jumping into my arms. "Thank you so much! I'll see you again, hopefully when I join Fairy tail!" She shouts, smiling brightly.

I smile back, "see you then." I tell her, I point into the air, the fairy tail way. She copies me. "Your going to be a great wizard." I say.

She smiles and runs back to her dad.

When we get back to our meeting spot, we were exhausted. Tabby and Lector were waiting for us. "I really didn't think that job would take so long..." Sting says.

"It was nice to go on a quest with you two though. And that little girl was so sweet!" I tell them.

"Well, how about we camp out and then in the morning we do something fun, like swimming?" He replies.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I smile, noticing that all three exceeds were now asleep.

"Okay guys, I'll be right back, I'm gonna find something to eat!" Sting exclaims, walking away.

"That girl really liked you." Rogue tells me. I smile.

"Yeah, she did." I agree. "I wish we could go on missions like this all of the time. Just the three of us." I sigh.

"It would be nice." Rogue whispers as I lean against him. "I love you, Sharp." He says quietly.

"I love you too." I kiss his cheek. He turns to kiss my lips-

Suddenly I hear a twig snap and I look in the direction of the sound. It was Sting.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sharp

Sting drops the chicken he was carrying and he stomps towards Rogue. Rogue backs away from me and stands up, holding his hands out to sting.

"Sting, what are you doing!?" I grab his arm but he pulls away. "Sting, sting, calm down!" I say, wrapping my arms around his stomach to slow him down. He keeps going, straight towards Rogue. Rogue backs up against a tree, Sting grabs him by the collar and holds him there.

"What the hell, Rogue!?" He yells, "what were you doing!?" He holds his fist up.

"Sting!" I yell. This was not how I imagined Sting finding out about Rogue and I!

"Sting, hear me out, okay?" Rogue says calmly, his eyes wide as sting goes to punch him.

"Sting!" I yell again as Sting's fist collides with Rogues face. "Rogue!" I yell, pulling Sting off of him, Sting pulls away from me and walks towards Rogue again. Suddenly, the exceeds wake up and help me pull Sting away from Rogue.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" Sting roars.

"Calm down, sting! Stop! Listen to me!" Sting turns towards me and his face softens slightly.

"How long?" He asks.

"Since the first night I saw you two when I got back from Tenrou island." I say, searching sting's face for signs of craziness and then loosening my grip on him, holding him gently by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. I gesture to Rogue who was sitting on the ground with a bloody nose.

"We were waiting to tell you we were dating because we knew you'd act like this." I explain.

"Oh. I understand. I guess." Sting sends a glare at rogue and tries to move towards him, I hold him Down, "I just want to talk to him." He says.

"Fine. If you punch him again, I'll let him punch you." I say. Rogue rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He stands up and addresses Rogue curtly. "If your going to date my sister, I need to know that you love her." He says.

Rogue looks at me and then back at sting, "I can't even begin to express just how much I love her in words." He blushes, "all I can tell you is that I love her." He says seriously.

Sting sighs, "then you'd better not hurt her, at all, or else I swear I'll do worse than punch you. Alright?" Sting says threateningly.

"Alright." Rogue agrees, they shake on it. I smile, maybe Sting won't behave too badly after all.

"Welcome to the family!" Sting then shouts, hugging him. Rogue freezes and looks at me.

"What?" I mutter, "it's not like we're getting married or anything!" I yell.

"But it's a future possibility." Sting points out, pulling me into the hug. Lector, Frosch and Tabby join in.

"So you and Rogue are dating?" Lector asks, surprised.

"I think it's cute." Tabby says.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Wait- you both knew about this and didn't tell me?" Lector exclaims.

"Sorry." Frosch and Tabby say at the same time.

"Don't worry, your not alone, Lector." Sting mutters.

"Ouch! Someone pulled my hair!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, that was me." Lector apologizes.

"Hey! That was my ear!" Sting shouts.

"Sorry." Tabby mutters.

"My tail!" Lector yelps.

"Sorry lector..." Frosch murmurs.

Rogue grunts as someone hits his nose, probably Sting.

"Alright! I think we're done hugging!" I exclaim, pulling away.

"I think we should go to sleep now." Tabby suggests.

"Fro thinks so too!" He yawns, then Tabby yawns, then I yawn, then Rogue yawns, then Lector yawns then Sting yawns. Then we all laugh.

"Yawns are contagious!" I exclaim, laughing. Everyone nods in agreement, still laughing.

I lay my cloak on the ground, then I lay on it. Rogue and Sting follow suite, laying down on either side of me. The exceeds snuggle in.

"Good night, guys..." I murmur, hearing soft snores from either side of me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

In the morning, I wake up to water being splashed on my face. I jump up with a squeal.

"Hey!" I say, I see Sting standing above me with a grin. He hands me another pail of water and points to Rogue. I nod, grinning and splashing the pail of water onto Rogue.

He jumps to his feet and looks around. Sting, Tabby, lector and I break out in laughter.

"What was that for?" Rogue exclaims, noticing that I was drenched too. "Sting got you?" He laughs. I nod with a smile.

"We agreed to go swimming today!" Sting shouts.

"Oh yeah!" I say, standing up. "I don't have a swimming suit though..."

"Then it's a good thing I am always prepared!" He pulls out a girls swimsuit that I recognize as my own.

"Why in the world do you have my swimsuit!?" I exclaim.

"I had a feeling we'd be swimming." Sting shrugs.

"And you have mine as well..?" Rogue mutters.

"Yup. Now find a bush to change in, and let's go!" Sting says happily, he loves swimming.

I roll my eyes and walk towards a large bush, pushing through it to hide myself, I swiftly pull off my wet clothes and change into the dry swimming suit. When I step out, I bump into Rogue, who had only his swim trunks on. We both blush, "oops..." I mutter.

"Yeah..." He laughs hesitantly.

"How's your nose?" I ask, reaching up to feel for a bump. He winces. "He got you good, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm a little bruised around my nose." He chuckles.

"A little." I state, "is it broken?"

"It might be..." Rogue mutters.

"Oh goodness, well let's get going, Sting might just punch the both of us if we take to long to get swimming." I joke.

"True" Rogue laughs.

We make our way to the deep creek to swim, Sting was already there with the exceeds, he had also given Tabby a swimsuit.

"Ready?" I ask Rogue as I grab his hand. He nods and we run and leap into the water with a splash. I break the surface with a laugh.

"Took you long enough!" Sting exclaims, splashing us.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Haha! I really want a pool!" Sting laughs, diving under the water and popping back up by Rogue, they both dive under the water. I lose sight of them both until the last second when they pop up under me, holding me up by my legs. I let out a high pitched scream, then fall over with a splash. "Oh, that's it!" I yell when I get up. I lunge myself at sting, forcing him under the water, he sends me flying off of him with a small white dragon roar. I then attack Rogue, instead of me pushing him under the water, he pulls me under the water and gives me a teasing kiss then swims away. I smile, still under water, I use white dragons holy breath which makes them both fly out of the water.

I pop back up, "ha! I win!" I turn to face them, they were both grinning.

"That's the final straw!" Sting announces, holding up his hands. "It's tickle time!"

"Your not serious! Are you?" I ask, backing away slowly as they get back into the water.

"Oh we are" Rogue smirks.

"No!" I squeak, swimming away as fast as I can. Not tickling! Anything but tickling!

Suddenly I feel a hand grab my foot, then another Grab around my waist. I scream and kick as they pull me towards them and tickle me. "Evil!" I gasp, short of breath from laughing, "...please! ... Stop!..." I yell in between laughing. "This... Is...torture!"

"Beg, my sister, then we will let you go!" Sting says evilly.

"Mwa haha!" Tabby laughs, pawing at my exposed belly. Not the exceeds too!

"Help me... Rogue!" I gasp for breath, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Sorry Sharp, this is payback for throwing us out of the water!" He chuckles, tickling my ribs.

"Ah! Stop!" I laugh.

"Never!" Sting tickles my armpits. I start to kick harder, soon enough I escape.

"Finally!" I groan, taking deep breaths.

"I guess it's us who win." Sting laughs.

"That wasn't even fair!" I exclaim.

"Life isn't fair!" He retorts.

I stick my tongue out at all of them. "You guys are so cruel.." I joke.

We laugh.

Later, I walk into the guild hall, my clothes dry and my hair wet. I look around but I only see Lucy. Although I hear a lot of bickering.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I exclaim.

Lucy smiles sheepishly and gestures around us. "They're all here."

Suddenly I hear my name being called. "What the hell!?" I exclaim as Lucy fills me in on the invisibility stuff.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sharp

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE INFINITY CLOCK ARC*

With all that went down with the legion platoon and Ouracion seis, it felt nice to just relax for a bit. As short as it could be.

I lay down on the grass outside of the guild hall next to Tabby while Lucy does Wendy's hair. It was actually peaceful at the moment.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Wendy exclaims, her hair finished.

"Your welcome, I can't hold a candle to Cancer but I'm pretty good myself!" Lucy winks.

"Your really great! And it feels nice doing this outdoors, doesn't it?" Wendy smiles.

"Not to mention how unusually quiet it is. It feels kind of peaceful." Lucy sighs happily.

"It's nice." I murmur, rolling onto my side and closing my eyes.

"Although in this guild, you know the peace probably won't last long!" Carla exclaims.

"Your probably right!" Lucy laughs.

"Your very right, here comes Natsu now!" Tabby says quietly, stretching out.

Natsu was sweeping the ground until he looks up and sees Happy sleeping on a stump.

"Hey!" He yells.

"See?" Carla says.

"The peace didn't last long at all.." Lucy mutters.

"Didn't think it would." I yawn.

"Hey, happy!" Natsu shouts angrily.

"Fish!? Oh, just Natsu..." Happy exclaims.

"Don't give me "just Natsu"!" Natsu yells.

"What are you mad about?" Happy asks, rubbing his eyes. "Dream or not, all those fish were there for the taking..." He falls back asleep

"Hey!" Natsu snaps.

"What do you want?!" Happy shouts.

"Your my partner right?"

"Yes, that's right." The blue fur ball replies.

"Right now I'm cleaning the backyard, like this." Natsu sweeps the ground with his broom.

"Well, because it's your turn" happy explains.

"So if it's my turn, then why isn't my partner helping me!? It doesn't make sense, right!?" He shouts. He and Happy argue.

"I don't think Natsu gets the point of taking turns..." I sit up.

"How incredibly trivial." Lucy mutters.

"No different than usual though." Carla scowls.

Wendy and Tabby laugh.

"Look! it's a wonderful day, isn't it? The sun is really warm!" Happy observes. I chuckle.

"Why are you two arguing over nonsense?" Gray asks, walking over to them. "At least clean up without bitching about it."

"What's that? I never said I had a problem with cleaning! Happy's the one..." Happy walks over to us.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Carla?" Happy wonders aloud.

"Yes it is." She replies, arms crossed.

"Listen when a guys talking to you!" Natsu yells at happy. Max, Warren, Nab and Vijeeter come near us.

"Yeesh. Even after seven years, you haven't changed a bit, Natsu." Max tsks.

"That's right, I tell him that just about every day!" Happy exclaims.

"Well we haven't really aged in seven years..." I mutter, mostly to myself. Tabby nods in agreement.

"What's that, max? Are you sayin you changed?" Natsu retorts.

"Well I feel as young as ever anyway..." Max trails off.

"Just because you feel young doesn't mean you are." Gray mutters. I walk up to him and give him a high five.

"Well said." I joke.

"And if we're talking about ability, it's improved by leaps and bounds!" Max exclaims. I raise my eyebrows.

"That's what I like to hear, how about we rumble?" Natsu offers.

"Sure, why not!" Max replies cooly.

"Wait! Is this necessary?" Lucy asks.

"Go for it! This is a perfect way to kill time after lunch!" Gray exclaims.

"Let's see just how much you've improved, max!" I yell.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" Natsu says, flame in hand.

"Come on then!" Max shouts. Natsu runs at max then aims to punch him, Max blocks and knocks Natsu away.

"Whoa!" I yell, my mouth dropping slightly. Tabby flies up and closes my mouth. He deflected Natsu's attack that easily?

"S-seriously?" Natsu stutters, his eyes wide.

"It's not like we weren't doing anything these last seven years. I trained in my own way." Max explains, smirking.

"Natsu... Is losing to max?" Lucy asks, flabbergasted.

"This fights not over yet, Just wait. Natsu's got this." I state, watching the two intently.

"Let's try this again!" Natsu exclaims, aiming several blows at max, he dodges all of them.

"Sand rebellion!" Max bellows, sand surrounding him and Natsu so I could barely see what was going on.

"Burn!" I hear Natsu yell. I cough as sand comes flying towards us. I could see clearly again.

"Come on, Natsu!" Happy encourages from beside me.

"You two were just fighting!" Carla exclaims.

"That was different." Happy says simply.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu yells, max blocks it with a sand wall.

"This isn't seven years ago, Natsu!" Max yells.

"Max is unbelievable!" Warren mutters.

"If he can beat Natsu, then maybe we have a chance against Natsu too!" Nab exclaims.

Natsu pushes against the sand wall for a few moments then decides to try something different.

"Lightning flame dragon mode!" Natsu yells, fire a lightning surrounding him.

"He's using a dual element mode attack!" I exclaim, fist pumping the air.

"What... What is this!?" Max asks shakily.

"Roar of the... Lightning flame dragon!" Natsu shouts, the attack flying towards Max. Max narrowly dodges, looking terrified.

"Ay-yi-yi..." Happy murmurs.

"Dammit! Its not as strong as it was then..." Natsu exclaims.

"Since when can you do that?" Lucy asks.

"Now." Natsu replies.

"Wow." Wendy says.

"I wonder... Hey Natsu can I try that with your fire?" I ask excitedly. Tabby elbows me.

"He looks exhausted, do you really want to try that?" She asks.

"Yup!" I smile.

"I-I lose, I give up. If that had hit me, I'd be toast!" Max exclaims, eyes wide. I didn't blame for being shocked. It was a lightning attack after all. Haha.

"Who's next!?" Natsu turns towards everyone.

"He really is strong!" Warren announces, backing up.

"A monster!" Vijeeter mutters.

Natsu lets out a bizarre laugh then collapses. I walk towards him ad shake his shoulder.

"You alright?" I ask, chuckling.

"That must've burned a lot of your power..." Lucy mutters.

"I think you better not use that one in a real battle!" Happy says.

"You were great too, max!" Wendy tells him. He scratches his head.

"I don't need to be flattered, Wendy..." He trails off.

"But if your that powerful, twilight ogre shouldn't have been able to walk all over you." Carla says.

"That may be true..." Vijeeter starts.

"But it had more to do with money." Warren finishes.

"It wasn't something we could solve through force, you know?" Nab adds.

"Although that's exactly what master and the others did..." Lucy says.

"Yeah, it was great." I smile, remembering back to when we destroyed Ogres guild hall.

"Good point..." Max chuckles.

A little while later, gray sits high up talking to us.

"Still, it's more serious than I thought..." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Gildarts and Laxus were monsters to begin with but them aside, our power hasn't caught up to this time period!"

"I still can't believe seven years has passed!" I exclaim.

"True, even Natsu was given a run for his money by max." Lucy agrees.

"And we're talking max." Wendy adds.

"I wonder if there's a way to boost our magic power all at once...?" Happy suggests.

At Porlyusica's, we get a door slammed in our faces.

"Go home!" She yells.

"Porlyusica, don't you have some kind of medicine for us..?" Lucy asks.

"That'll boost our magic power a hundredfold?" Natsu adds.

"I suppose that would be too convenient." Gray sighs. I nod, laying against a tree, knowing we wouldn't get anywhere with Porlyusica. Tabby sits on my shoulder, playing with my hair.

"What's wrong Wendy?" I hear Cala ask, I turn towards the blue haired girl.

"Nothing.." She says.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She nods.

Suddenly Porlyusica opens the door, broom in hand. "I hate humans! Go home! Go home!"

We start running away from her, "what is it, her turn to clean?" Natsu exclaims.

"I told you that wouldn't work!" I yell.

"Sorry for bothering you!" Lucy shouts.

"What's with that old lady?!" Natsu questions as we run.

"She used to be gramps girlfriend!" Gray exclaims.

"Wrong, moron!" She yells from behind us.

When we finally stop running, I slump against a tree stump.

"Whose the one who suggested seeing Porlyusica?" Lucy groans. She was sprawled across a fallen branch.

"Lucy,.." Happy mutters.

"You!" I exclaim.

"That woman is a force of nature..." Gray mutters, laying against a tree.

"I heard she was a misanthrope, but I didn't think it was that bad!" Carla exclaims.

"Why should I count..? I'm a cat!" Happy murmurs.

"I'm a cat too... Why does she hate us?" Tabby questions. I shrug.

"What's wrong Wendy? Are you scared?" Gray asks. I turn to see Wendy with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Lucy and I ask in unison.

"That old lady made Wendy cry!" Natsu exclaims.

Wendy shakes her head, covering her face. "No, that's not it. I felt so nostalgic." She mumbles.

"Have you met her before?" Carla asks curiously.

"Uh uh. I'm sure I haven't met her before but she seems so familiar... Her voice... Her smell... They're the same as grandineey!" She exclaims. I freeze, my heart beat racing.

"Your dragon p-parent?" I gasp. At almost every mention of dragon parents I start to feel sick, flashbacks from the day Weislogia asked Sting and I to kill him still haunt me to this day. I feel so guilty, even if it was he who asked us. I haven't broke down over Weislogia for a while, and I wasn't about to let myself now. I hold my hand over weislogias scale that I have on a necklace. Oh how I missed my father. He taught Sting and I almost everything we know. I feel a tear slide down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away.

"That woman is grandineey?" Gray asks.

"The same as the dragon Wendy is looking for?" Lucy questions.

"What does that mean?" Happy asks Carla.

"Don't ask me." She replies.

"Wendy, is that true?" Natsu asks.

"I don't know!" She replies.

"Sharp, are you alright?" Tabby asks me. I nod, taking deep breaths, I don't want to break down, not here. "Just breath, it's okay. Remember, it isn't your fault." I nod again.

"I'm fine." I say, my voice tight.

"... But that smell... That voice..." Wendy continues. "It's just like my mother, the sky dragon grandineey!"

"This needs to be checked out!" Natsu exclaims, standing up. I stand up next to him.

"Yes. It does." I say in all seriousness. Gray gives me a look. Natsu starts to walk away.

"Wait! Even if grandineey did turn into a human, this wouldn't make sense." Gray says.

"That's right. Natsu, Wendy, sharp and gajeel too. Your dragons disappeared-" I wince at the word 'disappeared', more like Weislogia was killed by his own child's hands. "- 7 years ago, or more precisely, 14 years ago in the year 777. Porlyusica has known master for a lot longer than that." Lucy explains. "In other words, Porlyusica and grandineey were around at the same time, so they couldn't be one and the same."

"Reincarnation, transformation, doesn't look like much to go on, huh?" Gray says.

"No." Lucy answers. I shake my head.

"True, now that I've calmed down and thought about it, it doesn't make any sense. And even if the scent and voice are the same, the mood and tone are completely different." Wendy mutters.

"And you've told me before that grandineey likes humans." Carla adds.

"What if she doesn't like cats?! What should I do?!" Happy exclaims.

"Shush, happy!" Tabby slaps his arm.

"Grandineey is a kind dragon." Wendy states.

"I can't even imagine a kind dragon." Says gray.

"Especially after Acnologia..." Lucy mutters.

"Igneel was nice, too!" Natsu adds.

"And so was Weislogia..." I sigh.

"Sorry I wasn't nice." I hear Porlyusica's voice. We all turn around with a gasp. Wendy steps towards her.

"I have nothing to hide. I'll talk to you. I'm not Grandineey, the one your looking for." She continues. "I'm human through and through."

"But don't you hate humans?" Natsu asks.

"You got a problem with a human hating other humans?!" She snaps.

"No, no!" Natsu replies.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where your dragon is. I have no direct relationships with dragons." Porlyusica says.

"Then what do you.." Wendy starts.

"There's another world, different from this one. You know about edolas, don't you? I heard you even met your edolas counterparts." She confirms. I think back to the sweetheart Verizon of me, Sharp Euton.

"Edolas?" Gray gasps.

"What?" Natsu asks.

"No way..." I whisper. Tabby lets out a noise of disbelieve.

"Really?" Carla murmurs.

"From an earthlanders perspective, I would be called the Grandineey of edolas. I got lost and ended up here." She explains.

"Edolas Grandineey!" Carla exclaims.

"No way!" I gasp.

"Markarov helped me in my time of need, and I grew fond of earth land. So even though I had several opportunities to return to edolas, I decided to remain here." Porlyusica says.

"Are Igneel and metalicana humans over there too?! I mean, are they here?" Natsu asks, leaning forward intently.

"Weislogia too?!" I add. And maybe Skiadrum too?

"I don't know. I've never met them." She replies. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. "But I have talked to the sky dragon. Not in person, but telepathically, through magic means." Wendy gasps, "she told me you people wanted to become strong, but it may only be possible for Wendy." Porlyusica pulls out a leaflet of paper full of writing. "I wrote this exactly as the sky dragon dictated. There are two sky dragon spells, Milky Way and sky drill. Two dragon slayer spells that the dragon failed to teach you."

"Grandineey gave you this... For me.." Wendy trails off.

"She wanted me to give it to you if you stopped by. That magic is extremely advanced, be careful that you don't damage your health." She starts to walk away.

"Thank you, Porlyusica!" Wendy exclaims, bowing low. "Grandineey."

Back at the guild, Macao and Romeo were fighting.

"We're home!" Natsu announces.

"Oh your back. Did you find any good medicine?" Max asks.

"Wendy did!" Lucy exclaims cheerfully. I smile and nod.

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore dad! Your not the master!" Romeo was yelling.

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild!" Macao retorts. Gray walks towards the bickering father and son.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asks.

"Just looks like an argument between father and son to me..." Carla mutters.

"Who doesn't want to participate?" Macao suddenly asks. Various hands fly up, only the Tenrou group and Romeo were left with their hands down.

"That's the one thing I'll never do again." Alzack says.

"It'll just expose us to ridicule." Bisca agrees

"But now we've got the Tenrou group. Natsu and Erza! How could fairy tail lose?" Romeo exclaims.

"But they've got a seven year blank!" Warren argues.

"What's all this about being in it or not?" Natsu asks. I step closer to Romeo. Here it goes, we're going to get back to the top through the grand magic games! That's what they're talking about! But were we really that bad?

"Natsu, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore." Romeo explains.

"That sounds like fun!" Natsu says.

"All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete against eachother with their magic! It's called... The grand magic games!" Romeo announces, smiling.

"Awesome!" I yell, jumping up.

"Ooh!" Natsu shouts.

"Grand magic games!?" Lucy says excitedly.

"It sounds like fun!" Wendy exclaims.

"Like a real festival" gray adds.

"I see, so right now Sabertooth is number one guild in Fiore." Erza starts.

"That's right! But if we beat Sabertooth and win the games, fairy tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!"

"But..." Master says. "I don't know if we're strong enough right now to do that..." I frown.

"That's right! Exactly!" Macao adds.

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewel as a reward!" Romeo argues.

"We're in it!" Master yells.

"But master!" Macao exclaims, others start to bicker.

"It's impossible, between Pegasus and lamia..." Droy says.

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!" Jet finishes.

"Incidentally, in past games, we were always in last place" Warren continues.

"Don't be too proud of that." Elfman murmurs.

"We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" Gramps yells.

"Yeah!" I agree, an excited smile on my face. Finally, we get our chance to get back on top. We've got to do it, to make up for the past seven years!

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up!" Natsu yells.

"Me too!" I add, light radiating off of me.

"That's annoying." Jet tells us.

"When is the tournament?" Natsu asks Romeo.

"Three months from now!" Romeo answers.

"That's plenty of time!" Natsu announces. "By then, fairy tail will be mean and lean, and be ready to take the title of number one guild in Fiore!"

"We can do this!" I yell.

"Sounds good to me." Gray says.

"Yeah! If we all work as one..." Lucy starts.

"There's nothing we can't do!" Erza finishes with a grin.

"That's how long I have to learn the magic from Grandineey !" Wendy exclaims.

"A festival, Carla!" Happy says, dancing around.

"Isn't this guild like a festival year round?" She replies, I chuckle.

"Yes! Three months, sharp! We've got this!" Tabby yells as I give her a high five.

"Man! A festival!" Elfman exclaimswhen. Mira and Lisanna giggle.

"It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildarts wish earlier than expected, huh?" Cana smiles.

"Seriously?" Droy asks, frowning.

"Are we really gonna participate?" Jet adds with a scowl.

"Sure, why not? Let's give it a try!" Levy says brightly, smiling.

"I really don't think we should go through with this..." Alzack mutters.

"It's not exactly the battle festival that your thinking of, Natsu." Bisca explains with a shake of her head.

"It's not?" Natsu asks.

"It's hell." Warren says simply.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." I tell Warren. He gives me a look.

"I've already decided that we're gonna do it! So there's no point in complaining!" Master announces, "let's aim for 30 million... Ahem, I mean Fiores number one!" I let out a laugh, "team fairy tail is joining the grand magic games!" He yells.

The guild cheers, and whoops, and claps. I look around me at all of my freinds- no, my family in fairy tail. We have to win the games, for them.

"Sorry Sting and Rogue, but I'm not going easy on you." I whisper to myself as everyone cheers. "Go, fairy tail!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sharp

I race towards the ocean with Natsu and Gray, knocking jet and Droy out of the way.

"The sea!" We exclaim, jumping in and starting to swim quickly. "Swimming contest!" We yell,

"Sand castle building contest!" We shout as we build a magnificent sand castle, "eating contest!" We exclaim as we shove food into our mouths, "suntan contest!" We lay down on towels, tanning out nicely.

"What do you say we go back to the inn and take a nap?" Natsu asks. Gray yawns and stretches out, agreeing. I shrug.

Most members of fairy tail were training in different areas of the country, we chose the beach. But before training, I had to get some fun in with the guys. Now time to train hard.

I sit on the shore, boulders lined up in front of me, I decide to see how far I could move the rocks with my light.

"White dragons ROAR!" I yell, the first Boulder sized rock breaking and the shards of it flying away from me by about a mile or so, the pieces splashing into the water.

"Great job, sharp! That was awesome!" Tabby says in awe.

"That was nothing, watch this." I take in a few deep breaths then I lean towards the next Boulder. "White dragons holy-" I start, tabby jumping at me in surprise.

"Don't use holy nova! Not here! You don't want to destroy the beach!" She exclaims.

I sigh, "oh yeah, I suppose your right." I smile, "thanks for reminding me. It's too advanced of a spell." I chuckle, embarrassed for my own carelessness.

"No problem. Whew." Tabby lays back down again, watching me.

"White dragons holy RAY!" I shout, the light from my ray blasting forwards, perishing the rock and going on a long way until I could no longer see it.

"Now that was amazing." Tabby breaths, her eyes wide.

"It was." I sigh, laying back, I look around our secluded area of the beach. "I wonder what Sting and Rogue are doing... I hope they get my letter saying that I won't be seeing them for three months... I'm gonna miss them" I tell tabby.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll be fine, they're probably training for the games too." Tabby says.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't know, they have seven years on us, who knows if they even need training." I smile, "they'll be tough to beat, and I don't know if I could bring myself to hurt Rogue. I will if I have to though. For fairy tail."

"I very highly doubt that Rogue would want to hurt you either." Tabby mutters, "but I've got one question, shouldn't Sting be stronger than you since its been seven years? You guys had a draw that time you fought."

"He should be stronger, and technically he is. But Weislogia used to tell us that our magic is connected, maybe that's why I can still keep up with him, because maybe however he improves, I'll improve too. And the other way around." I explain, thinking back to Sting and I's fight.

"So maybe you don't need to be training, either?" Tabby asks.

"Maybe. But I should anyway, just to get better." I say, "we've got to beat Sabertooth, remember?"

"I remember. I just wish we didn't have to go against the boys." Tabby sighs. I pat her head.

"Yeah I know, but fairy tail needs us more than they do at the moment. We can't just flake out on fairy tail because we don't want to fight them." I explain.

"Your right. Fairy tail needs us right now. Your one of the strongest members." Tabby smiles.

"You and me both, we're a team, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah. We're a team. I'm not holding you back though, am I?" She asks sadly, looking at me with wide eyes.

I shake my head with a smile, "of course not, if anything, you make me stronger." I reassure her.

She smiles back at me, "good. Now, what kind of training are we doing next?"

"I think we should do some running. Come on!" I exclaim, standing up and running down the beach. Tabby follows after me.

"I'll use my air magic to see how fast and far I can go!" Tabby yells excitedly, catching up with me, using her wings.

"Great! We'll both become stronger!"

Later on, back at the inn, we all look at the stars.

"Look! The stars are so beautiful!" Lucy exclaims.

"I'm looking..." I whisper, staring up at the dazzling lights in the sky. I create a small ball of light and throw it into the air close to us, concentrating on making it float. It looked Just like the stars, but closer.

"Beautiful..." Lucy mutters. Levi and Wendy agree silently.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Levy wonders.

"Maybe they're looking up at the stars right now, just like us!" Wendy exclaims.

As we girls all gaze at the stars, Lucy lets out a sigh, "I have to try harder, too..." She trails off. I nod silently, agreeing with her.

The next day, we were all on the beach doing stretches.

"Now I feel up to scratch!" Natsu exclaims.

"As long as we seriously train our bodies..." Gray starts.

"It's only the second day, but our magic power has already risen a lot!" Wendy smiles.

"If we keep training this way for three months, then catching up to this age won't be a problem at all." Erza explains.

"Right!" Levy agrees.

"What are we doing today?" Tabby turns to me.

"I was thinking we'd do that underwater thing that Natsu was doing yesterday, where he'd blow fire underwater and try to get it to pass the surface." I explain, holding a fist of light in the air.

Suddenly I hear Lucy scream. I turn towards her and I see that Virgo has appeared directly under her.

"Princess, we have an emergency." Virgo says, still partially underground.

"Why did you have to appear from there?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Punishment time, is it?" Virgo asks. I shake my head with a chuckle, what is up with her and punishment?

"Virgo!" Happy says.

"The celestial spirit maid!" Carla exclaims.

"Come to think of it, while Lucy was in fairy sphere, her celestial spirits must have been in the celestial spirit world that whole time." Gray says, concerned.

"Your right! Now I feel kinda bad..." I trail off.

"What do you feel bad for?" Tabby asks.

"I just feel bad, okay?"

"Oh my gosh! During the key of the starry heavens affair I just summoned them without thinking seven years has passed before that!" Lucy says, patting Virgo's shoulder.

"Poor spirits! And it's Lucy's fault... Lucy's fault..." Juvia mutters.

"No, that's not really a problem." Virgo says, frowning.

"Did something happen?" Levy asks.

"The celestial spirit world is in danger of being destroyed." Virgo says sadly, bowing, "please help us."

My eyes widen. That wasn't what I was expecting. "What?..." I mutter.

"What?!" Erza says louder.

"What do you mean...?" Gray starts.

"The king of the celestial spirit world awaits you. He asked me to bring all of you there." Virgo says.

"Alright, leave it to us! When a Freind asks for help-" Natsu exclaims.

"Wait! As far as I knew, humans can't enter the celestial spirit world!" Lucy yells.

"If you wear celestial spirit clothes, you can move about the celestial spirit world." Virgo explains. "Let's go." She steps back and a magic circle envelops us.

"W-wait! I'm not mentally prepared yet!" Lucy yells as we disappear into a whole other world.

I let out a yell as we fall from the sky. When we land, I look around in awe. The place looked like a night sky with lights and why looked like bubbles floating around.

"Magnificent..." I breathe, tabby nodding in agreement. The others also comment on how beautiful the place is. I look down at my clothes and I notice the change, I was now wearing a midnight blue shirt with a long star patterned skirt.

"Welcome, old Freind." A giant, red eyed, mustache man says to Lucy.

"Whoa!" I gasp.

"Huge!" Natsu exclaims.

"Huge mustache!" Happy adds.

Lucy steps forward, "the celestial spirit king!" She announces.

"So your the king here?" Erza asks bluntly.

Levy, Wendy and I sigh "so informal..."

"Indeed I am." The king answers with a gentle but booming voice.

"We heard that the celestial spirit world was in danger of destruction?" Lucy asks the king, her eyes wide, she looks slightly scared of the possibility of losing her spirits.

"Heh." The king answers simply. My mouth drops. Heh? He answered that question with 'heh'? A few moments later, the king smiles widely. I gape at him. What the hell was his problem?

"Lucy and friends, let us celebrate your return. Party!" The king says, outstretching his giant arms as all of Lucy's celestial spirits come out. I let out a sharp laugh. Lucy turns to Virgo.

"What about the 'in danger of destruction' thing?!" She asks.

Virgo tilts her head "heh."

"What?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Moo! You fell for it! And seeing the look on her face is priceless! Especially while she's dressed in celestial spirit wear no less is priceless!" Taurus laughs.

"We thought we'd surprise you, but even now, if you need a hairstyle for the party, let me know!" Cancer offers.

"We wanted to come up with our own way to celebrate your homecoming." Capricorn explains cooly.

"We wanted to celebrate together! And because we can't all materialize in the human world at once," Lyra says cheerfully, waving her Arms around.

"So we brought all of you to the celestial spirit world! I'm sorry!" Aries says sheepishly, with a smile.

"We just did it this one time!" Scorpio exclaims.

"So consider it a one time privilege!" Aquarius winks, actually smiling.

"So that's what this is about?!" Natsu asks happily, Sagittarius in the middle of him and gray, they're arms wrapped around each other loosely.

"That's what it's about!" Sagittarius confirms.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Gray laughs.

"Come, you can run into my arms if you'd like, Lucy!" Loke (or Leo) exclaims.

Lucy blushes, "as if..." She says quietly with a smile.

"So, tonight! We will drink in great quantities and sing! And make merry! This is a party with my old friends!" The king announces, striking a pose. I laugh.

"Yeah!" Everyone, including me, yells, jumping up.

After the party, it was time to go. Obviously.

"Old friend, we shall always be with you." The king tells Lucy. I smile, they really do love her. And she loves them.

"Yeah!" Lucy replies.

"I look forward to working together again!" Scorpio says.

"You can call on meh or any of us at any time." Capricorn states.

"I'll drop by the guild sometime!" Loke says, smiling brightly.

"Everyone, please continue to take good care of Lucy!" Aries says quietly, smiling.

"Bye!" They all yell. I wave back.

"Well, old Freind, may you have the divine protection of the stars!" The king announces swishing his cape, vanishing.

"Well, Lucy, the celestial spirits sure do love you." Erza tells Lucy. I smile and nod.

"They sure do!" I add.

"Everyone! Your all such wonderful friends!" Lucy exclaims.

"Alright! We better get back and train hard!" Natsu yells.

"That's right, we've got three months to catch up to all those other guilds!" Gray agrees.

"Yeah! Let's do our best!" I add.

"And beat Sabertooth!" Happy shouts.

"Oh, there is one thing I forgot to tell you, time runs differently in the celestial spirit world than in the human world." Virgo says.

"You don't mean, like one year here is only a day in the human world or something!? If so, we should train here!" Natsu exclaims.

"This would be a training paradise!" Gray adds excitedly.

"No. A day here is equal to three months in the human world." Virgo replies simply. My face drops.

"Everyone! We got tired of waiting for you! I bet you guys trained your hearts out huh?" Droy asks, rushing up to us with jet on the shore. We were back at the beach.

"Five days until the grand magic games!" Jet says excitedly.

I drop to my knees on the sand and I hit the ground, light shining off of my fists.

"It's over." We all say in unison, The others dropping down next to me. Wendy started to cry.

"Mustache! Give us back our time!" Lucy screams.


End file.
